Warriors the Final Beginning Blooming Lilly
by Lillystream
Summary: Read about Lillypaw as she tackles the challenge of fighting the dark forest, being the first to contact Starclan in , and what these new strange cats want with her, all while going through apprenticeship! Full summary inside. First finished ffiction!
1. Prolouge

**Ok, so the twolegs started construction to make an animal park out of the territories and **

**the clans either die or disband. Firestar receives a prophecy from the first leader of Thunderclan; Thunder/Thunderstar. He says, "**_**Once the fire dies out, a lily will blossom, keeping away the forces of darkness**_**." **

** One-hundred years later the clans rejoin and form new clans. Then twenty years after the reformation, a kittypet gives her kit to Dayclan, the new Thunderclan. Her kit is Lillykit, who is Firestar's descendant. Life is peaceful, but what happens **

**when the Dark Forest comes back along with Starclan?**

** Also these new groups of cats who call themselves the empires threaten to take over when the clans get stuck between a war. What will happen when past relations move on with their revenge? Read on to find out.**

**Prologue**

There was a clearing. Standing in the middle of it was a beautiful she-cat. The she-cat was a tortoiseshell and white calico kittypet (though she didn't know that part),with a pink, studded collar and a big belly, a slender elegant tail, beautiful hazel eyes, and a voice like cool stream water. With a bubbly personality that could make tom's heart melt.

The she-cat lay well rested, well fed, and well groomed. The she-cat had lived with her House folk her whole life, and had thought they were kind, nice, caring, and understanding. But no! They were not, as it turns out.

The she-cat would be a mother in just a few days. When her house folk had found out they tossed her out into the woods! The woods! She couldn't believe it. She thought, _How_ _rude and inhumane of them! Not only had they put her beautiful, loveable, cute self out, but also her probably just as cute kits! What brutes! Didn't they even stop to think about what would happen to them out here? What a horrible thing to do to her and her little ones._ She sighed, and said out loud to no-one in particular, " I just don't understand, they loved me to death right before we found out I'm having kits. Why stop loving me now? I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe they just don't like kits? They surely haven't had any of their own had they? What's so bad about having kits, surely its not that bad? I can only imagine how many females throughout the neighborhood want kits of their own. There's nothing wrong with having-"

" Do you like talking to yourself? I think the whole forest knows you're expecting kits now. Nice going genius.", came a sarcastic sounding voice from the tree behind her.

A broad dark gray tom a little younger than her jumped from the lowest branch, landing in front of her with a small thud. "Who are you?" the she-cat asked coldly, raising her delicate eyebrow a little to show she was not afraid of the tom, even though she was. _Anyone_ _would_, she thought, _he's downright creepy, jumping from a tree out of nowhere. _"You don't need to know." he said in a mocking tone.

" That is enough Stonefall!" ,came a loud, deep voice from the edge of the clearing. " Enough tormenting this poor cat."

A great golden tabby tom emerged from the trees and stalked up to where the two cats were standing.

"But Lionthroat I -" Stonefall tried to say, but the tom called Lionthroat interrupted him abruptly.

" I am deputy around here and you will be respectful until we know who she is. Now then," , turning his attention to her he said, " this is Stonefall and I am Lionthroat. We come from Dayclan. So who are you? What is your name miss?"

" My name is Lyla. It's a pleasure to meet you Lionthroat."


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: If it seems that I am making Lillykit conceited in this chapter, I don't mean to. I only mean for her attributes to be told. If anyone wants the full list of characters and their descriptions, I want at least three reviews saying so.

Lillystream: Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you all know, that from now on I will be doing Author's Notes and disclaimers at the beginning of each chapter! Speaking of which, Stonefall, do the disclaimer.

Stonefall: What! Why do I have to do it?

Lillystream: Because I'm the boss, and you won't be seen in the story for a while!

Stonefall: Fine… Lillystream in no way owns Warrior Cats. But she does own all of the cats and clans in this story, so yeah, she found a loophole.

Lillystream: Please enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1**

"But Swiftmoon, I think you could be less protective, just a little, at least so we can have some fun." Lillykit said while shuffling her paws, arguing with her mother Swiftmoon.

Swiftmoon was a slim, lean silver she-cat with dark spots flecked all over her pelt, with bright green eyes. She was senior queen in Dayclan. She was a very protective she-cat, and rarely let the kits under her care play outside.

Lillykit was a white she-kit with cream fur splashed creatively yet beautifully everywhere with deep solemn and wise green-blue-gray eyes that twinkled with excitement and happiness. She also had light ginger fur dotted every here and there around her ears, paws, tail, and muzzle that included medium whiskers that framed her face perfectly. She had a very independent personality and had more comebacks than Stonefall himself (Who was the wisest cracking cat in the clan.). She was elegant though, and cunning. Clever yet noble, while mysterious. Fast and athletic, Sly and caring. Intelligent, while having a great sense of both humor and justice. But everyone has their needs and limitations.

"Fine you can go out, but when I call you better come straight back, do you hear me?" ,but Lillykit had already bounded out of the thorn bush that was the nursery. Swiftmoon sighed, "Kits, what can you do with the little fur balls?"

Right when she left the nursery she heard, "Hey Lillykit!" called a voice to the side of her. "Oh hey Owlkit," she said in an annoyed tone. _What a little pest_, Lillykit thought, _she was always being followed by this kit! Does he have no personnel space? Or does he just think nobody else wants or needs it?_

Owlkit was one of Lillykit's many admirers, but just a bit more innocent than the others. He was a bit bigger than Lillykit and had deep dusty brown fur with darker brown stripes along his back, small tuffs on his ears, a short stubby tail and large talons for claws. The most striking feature of his though had to be his big yellow eyes.

"So, Swiftmoon eased up enough to let you out, huh?" "Well yeah. So where is Mosquitokit?" asked Lillykit.

"Oh him," His ears went down. Sounding disappointed he replied, "He went to play with Milkkit and Reedkit."

Milkkit and Reedkit were Lillykit's brother and sister. While Mosquitokit was Owlkit's brother, Owlkit constantly got upset with him because like almost every tom in the clan besides those with mates or cats that they liked already, they were rivals for her affections.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Owlkit said slowly, yet excitedly at the same time. "You're going to be an apprentice in a moon right?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"I'm having my own ceremony tomorrow. You'll come right?"

"I'm going to have to. Whether I want to or not." Lillykit said the last part under her breath so that Owlkit wouldn't hear.

"Ok then see you later!" Then he was gone.

Lillykit set off to find one of her two best friends in the whole clan. She didn't have to go far until she saw, "Milkkit over here!" She called.

Milkkit was a silver pelted she-kit, but she had white on her chest and belly, she also had amber eyes and black spots.

She was play wrestling with their brother Reedkit. Once she saw Lillykit she said goodbye to her brother and Mosquitokit who started play fighting together, she raced over to Lillykit.

"So, Swiftmoon finally let **you** out huh?" Lillykit thought that Milkkit put a lot of emphasis on the word "you".

"What do you mean **you**?" Lillykit inquired narrowing her eyes. Lillykit was very easy to insult, even if you just changed your tone when talking to her. Among being many good things, a bad thing about Lillykit, was that she had a huge sense of pride.

"Hold on, hold on. You don't have to get so offensive. I only meant that Swiftmoon is the most protective of you. Probably because every tom likes you, and she doesn't want you to become all moony-eyed back." Milkkit said, flicking her tail casually.

"Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen. In their mouse chasing dreams." Lillykit mumbled quite audibly.

Lillykit had many dislikes, for example hot weather, being told what to do by someone who isn't her mother, mentor (Even if she didn't have one.), deputy, or leader. But one of the things she disliked the most were the most disgusting things she was ever told about , toms. Yes toms.

Lillykit was not afraid of toms, quite the opposite since she could claw out their flea-bitten pelts any day. She just disliked them. Mostly because of what her mother had told her. Like how her mother had told her of Tigerstar, and what he did to the clans (Because whenever something bad happens a tom just has to cause it.) , or when she told her of a tom's wandering eye, how they fall in love with every other she-cat they meet. It was disgusting. Or even worse, how her mother told her, that toms mostly disobeyed the warrior code. What a horrible thing to do.

Lillykit could think of nothing worse being a traitor or being stuck in the nursery with the kits of a wandering tom cat. Though not all toms were bad, like Lionthroat the deputy, or her father Graywalker, or Reedkit her brother.

Her statement, however, made Milkkit laugh. Or was it a giggle?

"Oh Lillykit, why do you dislike toms that much? Even when you're so lucky to have all toms of Dayclan ready to lay at your feet." Milkkit pointed out.

"Well yeah, that's nice for you to say, but you're not the one dealing with it." said Lillykit gravely. Lillykit slightly wished that all of these toms would waste their time with another she-cat. She sighed from all the stress that it put on her.

"Well anyways," Milkkit obviously changing the touchy subject, "Can you believe that my apprentice ceremony is tomorrow?"

Milkkit was one moon older than Lillykit, and so was Reedkit. It was really unfair. Well at least Glitterkit would still be in the nursery with her.

Glitterkit was a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, chest, and paws. She had greenish-bluish eyes. Glitterkit was second in looks only to Lillykit, But she was Lillykit's best friend.

"Yeah, but you better not get comfortable." Lillykit said matter of factly.

"Why is that?" asked a confused Milkkit. "Well, me and Glitterkit will be there next moon." And as if summoned, Glitterkit came up to them continuing the conversation as if she were there the whole time, like she always did. "Yep, so better not count us out for too long." she said in her light feminine voice.

All of them laughed at this, until Lillykit heard paw steps coming their way.

She turned around and saw Tigersong and Snowhunter. "Hello kits." said Tigersong fondly.

Tigersong was a gorgeous dark ginger she-cat with white from her muzzle to her tail tip underneath with black stripes across her pelt. She had deep green eyes. Her mate was the deputy Lionthroat.

Snowhunter was a muscular solid white tom with dark blue eyes, so that if you stared into them you would feel like you could drown in them.

" So I hear its your apprentice ceremony tomorrow." said Snowhunter in a deep wise voice, referring to Milkkit. "Yes sir."

"And as for you two," Snowhunter turned to Glitterkit and Lillykit and said, "Your ceremony wont be for another moon. That's too bad."

"And why is that?" Lillykit was eying him with suspicion. "Next moon starts Leaf-fall, and the prey becomes scarce, it is truly a horrible time to start an apprenticeship." Snowhunter explained.

"Huh? I didn't know that. " Glitterkit stated sounding slightly sarcastic.

Lillykit flicked her friend with her tail to tell her to cut it out. _This was a senior warrior after all, so we should be respectful._

"Well we're needed for a hunting patrol, so we'll see you kits at the ceremony tomorrow." And with that Tigersong and Snowhunter padded to the camp entrance where the patrol was forming.

"So who do you think you're mentor will be?" Glitterkit went on acting as if nothing ever happened.

"Well maybe it will be Lynxblossom or Mountainwhisker." Glitterkit went on.

Lillykit sighed, blocked out her friend's talking, and looked around the camp memorizing where everything was. She wasn't allowed out of the nursery often, though she didn't think it was the toms that Swiftmoon was worried about.

"Lillykit are you listening?" The sound of Glitterkit's voice snapped Lillykit out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Milkkit let out an exasperated sigh, "I asked who you thought your mentor will be, but you obviously weren't paying any attention to the conversation."

"Oh, well I won't know until I'm assigned a mentor."

"It might be Wolfsong, or maybe Nobleheart, or if you're really lucky then it might be Treeleaper.", Glitterkit was nearly bouncing up and down while saying all of this.

Lillykit was about to ask why she would be a good apprentice for their choice of warriors when there was an outburst near the camp entrance.

The border patrol had just got back. And they were clearly upset.

Barleypelt, the leader of the patrol went up to the Highstone to report to Lightningstar, the leader of Dayclan. Lightningstar was a cream she-cat with dark brown fur tinting her face, ears, paws, and tail.

A few moments later Lightningstar leaped out of her den with Barleypelt and jumped up onto the Highstone and called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the Highstone for a for a clan meeting!"

Swiftmoon came out of the nursery and ushered all of the kits into it, but Lillykit managed to escape her mother's grasp without the silver she-cat realizing it. So as soon as all of the kits and queens were in the nursery, Lillykit ran behind the nursery and peeked around the corner at the clan meeting.

"Barleypelt you may speak to the clan now." Lightningstar moved to allow the black and white tom to the edge to inform the clan of what the patrol had found.

"Nightclan has been scented in Dayclan territory." Barleypelt explained and bounded down to his clanmates allowing his leader to address the clan. "Not only were they scented, but what I can tell from what Barleypelt has informed me, they also have been sending large patrols too close to the camp for comfort and my only guess is that they plan to invade and take over the clan."

Lillykit was in shock. Were Nightclan really planning to invade their clan? She knew that Nightclan was the meanest clan of the four clans in the territories, but she had never heard of taking over a whole clan!

_Hold on, _Lillykit thought. _Maybe Lightningstar is blowing this out of proportions. I mean who could take over Dayclan?_

Before she realized it the meeting was over and she went inside of the nursery to rest, since she had a lot to do the next day. But Milkkit and Glitterkit kept asking what the meeting was about, so Lillykit told them that she'd explain tomorrow, and soon sleep overcame her.

Author's Note: Ok so we are not going back to Nightclan for a while, but it will become a big part of the story. Probably the least used clan is going to be Dawnclan but I will work on that. Soon there will be cliff hangers and surprise twists, and I might even add a contest or so. Anyways, thanks for reading and look forward to chapter two of Warriors the Final Beginning; Blooming Lilly.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok, so in the last chapter Lillykit learned that the clan was having some trouble with Nightclan. We will not be going back to that for a while, but I promise to make it great when it happens!

Lillystream: Welcome back to Warriors the Final Beginning Blooming Lilly! Hope you all liked the last chapter! In this chapter there is an apprentice ceremony, and the Dawnclan kits are introduced! You will see what I mean in Chapter Two of Warriors the Final-

Stonefall: We get it! Just get on with the disclaimer!

Lillystream: Fine you grumpy furball! Lionthroat, you do it this time.

Lionthroat: Alright. Lillystream does not own Warrior Cats or anything like it. Please enjoy her story, and review.

**Chapter 2**

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey join under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" As soon as the sacred words were spoken Dayclan gathered beneath the Highrock. Swiftmoon and her mate, Graywalker, sat under the Highrock with Milkkit and Reedkit on either side of her. Also Jackalkill and Sunray sat with Mosquitokit and Owlkit. Swiftmoon had spent the entire morning grooming them and had even groomed Lillykit a little, and she wasn't even becoming an apprentice! Lillykit sat next to Milkkit, and felt embarrassed to feel her clanmate's stares.

"Today, we name four new apprentices for Dayclan." Lightningstar said to the clan. "Reedkit step forward." he obliged. "From this moment on until he has earned his warrior name this apprentice will be known as Reedpaw."

Lightningstar continued, "Snowhunter, you are now ready to take on a apprentice. You will be mentor to Reedpaw. Snowhunter, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of speed and wisdom. May you pass on all that you know onto your apprentice."

The white tom dipped his head and touched noses with his new apprentice.

"Milkkit you shall be known as Milkpaw. Treeleaper, you are ready to take on an apprentice. May you pass on your skill and accuracy to Milkpaw." Treeleaper touched noses with his apprentice.

"Owlkit, you shall be called Owlpaw. Wolfsong you will be Owlpaw's mentor. Pass on your stealth and power onto this young cat." The two touched noses.

"Mosquitokit your name is now Mosquitopaw. Clawfur you are ready to take on a new apprentice. I hope you shall pass your knowledge and loyalty onto Mosquitopaw."

The grumpy older tom touched noses with his new apprentice.

The clan chanted the new apprentice's names, "Reedpaw, Milkpaw, Owlpaw, Mosquitopaw! Reedpaw, Milkpaw, Owlpaw, Mosquitopaw!" Once the clan quieted down Lightningstar dismissed the meeting.

Lillypaw padded up to Milkpaw and Reedpaw. "Congratulations to the both of you." she said in a proud voice. Reedpaw puffed out his chest, while Milkpaw licked her chest fur to hide how embarrassed she was.

Reedpaw was a darker silver than his sister and had darker spots. And he had amber eyes. He was very protective of Lillypaw, but not so much of Milkpaw.

He licked Lillypaw's ear and purred. "It's really cool that Snowhunter is your mentor Reedpaw."

"Yep. Well, take care of the nursery for us. I want to get my nest in a good place before the others." he said and padded away with Milkpaw. "Save me and Glitterkit a spot for when we come in a moon!" Lillykit called after them.

She turned around and bumped into Owlpaw. She sighed and said, "Hi Owlpaw. Congratulations on becoming an apprentice."

His eyes grew wide in pure delight. His world was congratulating him! If cats could blush he would be as red as a tomato. He began to shuffle his paws nervously.

"Thanks Lillykit, and don't worry, if Reedpaw doesn't save you a spot I'll save you a spot next to-" Suddenly Mosquitopaw shoved Owlpaw aside and finished his sentence.

"Next to me." he then took Lillykit's tail and entwined it in his own and looked at her fondly. "Oh, hi Mosquitopaw. Congratulations on becoming an apprentice." she said awkwardly while she untangled her tail from his.

"Thank you so much for caring to congratulate me. Well, this mouse brain and I have to go and talk to our mentors now, so have a good day, darling Lillykit." he said. Then he grabbed his winded brother and dragged him over to their mentors.

Lillypaw let out a sigh of relief. She didn't like how Mosquitopaw acted around her. It felt weird and she didn't like him so close to her at all.

"What was that all about." said a confused Glitterkit behind her. Lillykit turned around and explained. "Oh Mosquitopaw again huh?"

"Yeah and its been bugging me."

"Well you know what you need."

"What?"

"A run through the forest."

"But, we're not allowed to."

"So, we'll go in secret."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Um, yeah it is!"

"Ugh! Fine."

"Yay!"

Going out without telling anyone was dangerous but it seemed fun enough so she agreed. So they went to the dirt place and snuck out through a hole in the bramble. Once outside the two of them shot off and had a race to see who could run the farthest.

When they finally got out of breath they started to walk, they came upon a stream. Once they had drank they're fill they walked farther until suddenly Lillykit scented something not Dayclan. They must be over the border. Lillykit gulped and told Glitterkit they should go back. "Why?" "I think we crossed the border."

Glitterkit looked terrified. Lillykit stood listening. To their left the bushes rustled. Glitterkit yelped in surprise, but was cut off by Lillykit pinned her down. "Shut it! Youre going to get us caught!" Lillykit whispered harshly. Glitterkit put her paws over her mouth and shut up.

The rustling came again, but closer this time. Then the bushes closest to the two Dayclan kits shook violently, and something came flying out.

"What are you doing in MY Dawnclan?"

Whoever shot out of the bushes barreled into Lillykit knoking her over. The cat wasted no time in pinning her down.

Two other cats sprang out of the bush as well and cut off a worried Glitterkit. "Lillykit are you-oomph!" She fell with a thud.

Lillykit felt a surge of rage, but the cat on top of her realized he was pinning down a kit. He got off.

"Why are you outside of the nursery?", said the young sounding voice.

Lillykit pulled herself off the ground with as much dignity she could muster and looked at her attacker stubbornly.

She saw for the first time that their attackers were kits as well. They were two tabby toms and a tabby she-kit, but the bigger tom and the she-kit had reddish spots. "You got a name?"

Lillykit just turned up her nose and hmphed.

"I'm Glitterkit and this is Lillykit, we're from Dayclan. We're sneaking out of camp for the first time."

Lillykit glanced at her friend as if to say, 'Are you an IDIOT?'

"Really? That's cool, 'cause its our first time out too!" The larger kit seemed to be the leader, the other two hadn't talked the whole time.

"Well, since you now know our names, what are you three called?" Lillykit finally spoke and the larger tom looked surprised but pleased. "I'm called Thrushkit, and this is Wolfkit and his sister Thornkit, we are all five moons."

This guy is _way _too friendly, thought Lillykit. She must have grimaced because the guy- Thrushkit or whatever got a look of concern on his face.

He immediately shook it off and asked if they wanted to play a game.

"What kind of game?" Of course Glitterkit would like to know. Lillypaw was still going to shred her tail for being stupid earlier. "How about we pretend we're a clan?"

Lillykit almost fell over. This kit and his lackeys had just attacked them earlier and now he wants us to be a clan? What the heck!

"Ok. Sounds cool." Said Lillykit playing along with Glitterkit. The less these cats knew about the REAL Lillykit the better.

"Who should be the leader?"

"Well I think it should be Lillykit"

For the first time the smaller she-kit spoke. Her voice sounded a little guarded but kind of patient. Oh, wait she had a brother. That explained it.

It took Lillykit a few seconds to notice everyone was looking at her for a reaction.

"Well, if everyone else is ok with it I'm fine."

"Then I hearby announce Lillystar is the leader of Lillyclan!" Thrushkit yelled excitedly.

Everyone was, again, staring at her expectantly.

"I Lillystar leader of this clan shall now name her warriors!"

Everyone mewed in anticipation to see what names she would give them.

She climbed atop a tree stump that they had been standing next to. For a second she thought about what names would fit.

"Let all kits old enough to catch their own prey join under the Highstump for a clan meeting! Glitterkit shall be known as the warrior Glitterfoot! Thrushkit will be known as Thrushclaw. Thornkit you are Thornrun and Wolfkit you are Wolffang!"

All of the kits looked pleased with their names. "What about the deputy? There can't be a clan without one of those!" Thornkit had a point.

"Alright then, Glitterfoot shall be deputy of Lillyclan!"

The kits then spent the rest of the day play-fighting or "practicing". Lillykit heard a rustle next to them. _Oh no, not this again_, thought Lillykit.

The bushes parted to reveal a light tabby she cat. The Dawnclan kits must have recognized her because the three of them gasped.

"What are you guys doing outside of the camp? The whole of Dawnclan is looking for you!" This new cat was not happy.

The three kits gulped. The other cat must have just then noticed the Dayclan kits because she did a double take when she saw them.

She sniffed Glitterkit and mumbled something like, "Dayclan, huh?"

"Well you guys better get your tiny tails back to camp." She was speaking to her clanmates sternly.

"We're sorry Mousepaw." Each of the kits mewed at the same time.

She started to leave with Thornkit following her after saying a quick goodbye to the Dayclan she-kits.

Thrushkit whispered something Lillykit couldn't hear to Glitterkit, who gave a small nod. Thrushkit flicked his tail in goodbye to Lillykit, and followed his patrol. Wolfkit stopped and whispered to Lillykit and said, "Meet back here in three moonrises." He licked her shoulder and then he left. Lillykit and Glitterkit headed toward camp.

When the trees finaly parted they saw the stream and the stepping stones. Lillykit went after Glitterkit. And that was really smart because Glitterkit slipped and Lillykit dove in after her. Both soaking wet, started back home.

They were right at the camp entrance when Nightshade and Graywalker burst out of the opening.

Graywalker began to lick Lillykit the wrong way, seeing that she was freezing, while Nightshade raped his paw over Glitterkit's head.

Once inside camp Squirreljump ran over and rubbed her muzzle with her daughter's. Swiftmoon bounded over and nearly crushed Lillykit while checking her over and asking things like "Where in the name of Starclan have you been?" or "Are you hurt?" or "Are you a complete IDIOT?"

Lillykit was then told she was banned from leaving camp until she was an apprentice. Well that was just too bad, because in a few days she would go back to Lillyclan.

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! Lillyclan will be a huge thing in this series, and will influence the characters a lot. I would like to hear your favorite character so far so please review! To see more of Lillykit, read on in Warriors the Final Beginning; Blooming Lilly.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: In the last chapter Milkkit, Reedkit, Owlkit, and Mosquitokit got their apprentice names, Lillykit and Glitterkit wandered over the Dawnclan border, met the Dawnclan kits, and formed Lillyclan. More is in store for Chapter three of Warriors the Final Beginning; Blooming Lilly.

Lillystream: Wow, to think we are already on ch 3! I'm having fun writing this story, and can't wait to get farther! I also look forward to all of your reviews!

Lightningstar: Lillystream, aren't you forgetting something?

Lillystream: Huh? Like what?

Lightningstar: *Turns to readers* Lillystream does not own Warrior Cats.

Lillystream: What! When will I get to do the disclaimer?

Lightningstar: Please enjoy.

Lillystream: Stop doing that! You're worse than Stonefall!

Stonefall: Hey!

**Chapter 3**

It had been a moon since Lillyclan started meeting. They met four times a moon, once every quarter moon. Lillykit and Glitterkit would go at different times at night. Glitterkit would go first out through a hole behind the elder's den.

Lillykit would go at moonhigh by climbing the Highstone and jumping over the curtain of brambles. They had kept this up for three quarter moons until Milkpaw, Reedpaw, and Mousepaw found out and wanted to join. Lillykit as Lillystar named them Milkpelt, Reedtail, and Mouseflight.

Lillykit now sat under the Highstone with Glitterkit. Swiftmoon had groomed her pelt to a glossy white and ginger. Her tortoiseshell friend next to her had been groomed by her mother as well.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highstone for a clan meeting!" The sacred words sounded throughout the camp and the cats of Dayclan joined beneath their leader for the ceremony.

Lillykit had her head held high and so did Glitterkit .

"By naming apprentices, we show that Dayclan will survive and remain strong."

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name this apprentice shall be known as Glitterpaw.

"Royalheart you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Glitterpaw. Royalheart you have shown yourself to be a warrior of grace and will. Im sure you will pass on all that you know to your apprentice."

"Until Lillykit has earned her warrior name she shall be known as Lillypaw! I have not had an apprentice for some time now and will be mentor to Lillypaw."

Lillypaw touched noses with her new mentor, astonished. "Glitterpaw, Lillypaw! Glitterpaw, Lillypaw!" The clan chanted the names of their newest apprentices. The clan was dismissed. Lillypaw turned to leave, but was stopped by Lightningstar calling out to her.

"Yes Lightningstar?" Lillypaw dipped her head in respect, for just the presence of her leader deemed authority.

"As my apprentice I have high hopes for you. I wish for you to be aquanted with the territory and the borders. So, I shall be leading the evening patrol and you will come with me."

"Is it a border patrol? Or a hunting patrol?"

"Border."

"Are we going along the Dawnclan or Nightclan borders?"

"Dawnclan."

"Who else is coming?"

"Nobleheart, Royalheart, Glitterpaw, Heatherfoot, Snowhunter, and us of course."

"How do you renew the scent lines?"

"How many questions do you have before we get to the entrance?"

"I did have at least fourty-seven more if you wanted to hear them."

"You can ask four more until we reach the others.", she said a little reluctantly.

"How big are badgers?"

"They have been known to be quite large."

Why does Stonefall have bees in his brain?"

"Who knows?"

"What are gatherings like?"

"It is a meeting under truce with the three other clans. The leaders report on things going on in the clans and the cats from different clans talk amongst themselves."

"Where do kits come from?"

"Oh, look, we've reached the others."

Lightningstar padded ahead to dodge the question. Glitterpaw and Lillypaw were taking in everything they saw. Lillypaw was looking under every leaf and Glitterpaw was memoring the patterns on each tree. When they finally reached the Dawnclan border they were exhausted.

The patrol suddenly stopped and Lightningstar went towards the border. A Dawnclan patrol was across the stream and her mentor had called them over.

Among the cats from the other clan were Wolfkit, Thornkit, Thrushkit, a tabby tom with pale green eyes, a dusty silver she-cat with green-brown eyes, and a gray and white tom with yellow eyes.

Lillypaw looked at her mentor who simply nodded not knowing her relationships with the cats on the other side. She and Glitterpaw ran over to the three Dawnclan kits and greeted them.

"Hey Thrushkit!" Glitterpaw.

"Its Thrushpaw to you kid."

"Well I'm Glitterpaw now, kid."

"Lillypaw."

"Wolfpaw."

"Thornpaw."

"How has Mouseflight been," Lillypaw whispered, "since the last meeting?"

"Great!", it was Thornpaw who replied.

"How are Reedtail and Milkpelt lately?", asked Thrushpaw too in a whisper.

"Good, they just passed another assesment yesterday."

A call came from across the stream telling the apprentices it was time to go. Lillypaw wanted to make sure the meeting was still on. "Meet you at Lillyclan at Moonhigh, right?"

Everyone dipped their heads in agreement and padded off in different directions. Thrushpaw licked Glitterpaw on the ear and Lillypaw heard Glitterpaw purr. He bounded after his clanmates.

_ This was just a little bit suspicious_, thought Lillypaw. Why would Thrushpaw be acting like that toward Glitterpaw? In real life they were from other clans so he shouldn't like her, and she certainly should NOT like him.

Lillypaw would have to ask them about that later. Oh Starclan, she was already thinking like a leader just because she was one in their world. But Thrushpaw was weird ever since he was a kit. Maybe when she thought he was a little too friendly, was that true? Of coarse he was a good cat, but could you trust a guy like that?

Stop thinking like that, she scolded herself. Thrushpaw is one of your warriors of Lillyclan. You should trust him. Yes, that's what this was about, trust. On the way back to camp Lillypaw kept mainly to herself, deep in thought.

Lillypaw poked her head out of the apprentice's den. The moon was high in the night sky. The cool breeze carrying the familiar scent of Snowhunter. He was standing guard by the entrance. It was her first time sneaking out of a den that wasn't the nursery. Glitterpaw, Milkpaw, and Reedpaw had left for Lillyclan already.

Lillypaw could tell by their scents near holes in the bramble curtain surrounding the Dayclan camp. She snuck over to the Highstone, quiet as a mouse. The Highstone looked menacing at night, or at least to Lillypaw it did. The moonlight and the darkness of the night casted shadows across the camp.

Lillypaw gracefully made her way to the top and jumped over the bramble wall and onto the pile of feathers she had placed there earlier. She bounded towards the stream that divided Dayclan and Dawnclan. She ran for a while until coming to a stop near the stream. Lillypaw scented the air, and confirmed that Milkpaw and the others had already come here.

She started towards the stream, whose calm rushing was peaceful under the moonlight. It was beautiful out, thought Lillypaw, a perfect night for their meeting.

She crossed the stream by leaping from stone to stone. Once on the other side Lillypaw lapped up some water, then continued to pick her way across the moors toward their camp. Soon enough she saw the twisting trees around the Highstump.

She heard voices coming from Lillyclan and decided she would make a good entrance, once sure she was the last to arrive.

Lillypaw snuck around towards the back of the stump and lept up. "Good evening Lillyclan!"

All of her warriors turned to look at her. Then came a chorus of;

"Finally! We've been waiting for ages!" Glitterpaw.

"I told you she would be here." Milkpaw .

"Nice of you to join us." Reedpaw.

"Yay! Lillystar made it!" Mousepaw.

"The boss has arrived." Wolfpaw.

"When did she get here?" Thornpaw.

"Kept us waiting long enough." Thrushpaw.

"Sorry I was late. Snowhunter was on guard when I left." Lillypaw explained.

The Dawnclan paws' looked confused while the paws' from Dayclan gave knowing looks and nodded. Seeing the other's confusion Lillypaw added, "Hes a senior warrior." Then they seemed to understand.

"Well are we all ready to start the meeting?" Lillypaw asked assuming her role as leader of Lillyclan. Mousepaw, or rather Mouseflight, stepped forward. "Dawnclan has six new apprentices, three of them being Thornrun, Wolffang, and Thrushclaw."

There were words of congratulations and pride surrounded the Dawnclan paws' like mist. The moonlight made Lillypaw's white, ginger, and cream fur sparkle like stars. The wind carried said fur, tugging at it gently.

Lillypaw's - Lilly star's - warriors began to speak amongst each other. She was the leader of this clan. No one else would or could do this, so she made sure she was the best leader a seven moon apprentice could be.

Her thoughts were interrupted by and odd scent carried by the wind. Lillypaw opened her jaws and scented many cats. They were from no clan, and only pure hatred fueled their actions. Lillypaw could tell by how they acted as they walked around Dawnclan's territory. Lillypaw was about to warn her warriors about the strange cats, when a yowl came from below her. " It's the dawn patrol!" Thornpaw started to panic.

Lillypaw would have to put the strange cats aside for now. Now was time for Lillystar to take control. "Thornrun calm down. Go with Wolffang, Mouseflight, and Thrushclaw, and meet up with the others from Dawnclan and tell them you were all trying to catch some prey." She nodded. "Reedtail, take Milkpelt and Glitterfoot back to camp."

"What about you?" Milkpaw asked worriedly.

"I need to check something out, I'll meet you back at camp. Cover for me ok?"

And with that the three groups split up. Thornpaw's toward the patrol, Reedpaw's back to camp, and Lillypaw towards the strange cats. She didn't know what, but these cats made her feel uneasy, like they were driven by some sort of evil. Lillypaw crept as close as she dared to these devilish cats.

The cat who seemed to be in charge was a beautiful yet cruel looking she-cat, she had dark ginger fur and darker ginger stripes, with eyes as amber as burning lava.

This leader was not happy. A spotted brown tom lay cowering in front of the devilish she-cat with his long tail between his legs. A feeling of dread burned in Lillypaw's stomach.

The leader raised her paw, revealing long pointed claws. Then, in the most horrible yet beautiful voice Lillypaw had ever heard, the leader spoke.

"Coffee, you have disobeyed my orders. It seems you need to be taught where you stand."

"Please Inferno, I would never ignore a direct order, especially one from such a respect-"

His sentence was cut off with his own screams of horrible agony, as those terrible claws raked themselves across the poor cat's throat. He fell dead in an instant. His sightless eyes looked up at his former leader in terror, as if alive.

Lillypaw was shaking with fear. That cat killed her warrior just to teach others a lesson!

Lillypaw stumbled through the forest as fast as she could, to get away from this nightmare.

She heard screaming behind her and ran faster. Suddenly she felt a weight knock into her from behind, throwing her onto the ground. Lillypaw dared to look up at her attacker and saw that terrible beauty.

"Looks like I've found what we've come for.", the demon said smugly.

Lillypaw found her voice at a very bad time. "And what would that be, you crowfood eater?"

The enemy looked at her with such fury it would have sent a pack of dogs running away with just a glance. Yet Lillypaw was stupid enough to continue. "Look ugly I have to get back so if you could move your big fat pile of stupid off of me, I would appreciate it." You could feel the fury radiating in waves now. Yet Lillypaw continued on. "Can you not understand? I told you to get off of me ya' big, lazy, ugly, stupid, brain-dead, slobbering, fox-dung eating, tick covered dog!"

She felt razor-sharp teeth dig into her scruff. Just what she had been hoping for. The she-cat shook her scruff, but Lillypaw "tried" to struggle against it. After a few seconds she went limp.

The she-cat loosened her grip, bad mistake. Lillypaw surged upward with all of her strength and the ginger cat released her grip completely. Lillypaw struck the demon cat's face four times before deciding to run.

Lillypaw ran as fast as she could. She heard pawsteps behind her running after her. The clans were far away and the devil cat was right behind her, and gaining. She heard someone to her side and looked to see a cream she-cat. "Yoo-hoo, Over here~!" the stranger called out to Lillypaw. She had no choice she would go with the stranger.

Lillypaw dove to her left toward the strange cat and they both took off. She could hear the horribly beautiful cat calling out to her, "Keep on running Lillypaw, I'll find you again and kill you just like Tigerstar told me!" when she heard his name chills went up Lillypaw's spine.

What could he want with her? Wait, wasn't he dead? How could he have told that cat anything? The cat in front of her suddenly stopped and turned around. "Why was that cat chasing you?" Lillypaw stared at her incredulously. "I think she wanted me to play with her, no she wanted to kill me!"

"Kill is a mean word."

"That's kind of the whole point."

"Well, I'm Cream, who are you?" "My name is Lillypaw. Thanks for helping me back there."

"Oh that? It was nothing, I mean that's what friends are for, right?"

Now that Lillypaw looked at her, Cream was a pretty cat. She had fluffy cream fur with bright blue eyes.

"Right." Lillypaw looked around them, it smelt disgusting. "Where are we?" Lillypaw asked. "Well this is where my housefolk live," Replied the bigger she-cat.

Author's Note: Well that's all folks! At least for this chapter. Hope you liked it and keep reading to see what happens to Lillypaw next!


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: The Author's Note at the end of the story shall now be called an end note!

Also there will now be a contest. You see, I need a suitable name for my future Digimon, Pokemon (Manga and games only!), Pretty Cure, and Ginga Densetsu Weed. So, if you want your idea for a name used review to submit them, and the best one wins!

Lillystream: That was a long Author's Note! Wait just a second we didn't hear about last chapter! NO! WHY?

Reedpaw: Wait, you were there, and you wrote it.

Lillystream: Yeaah, but what about everybody else?

Milkpaw: Then they should have read the last chapter…

Lillystream: Oh yeah… Well anyways let's get on with the disclaimer! *Lillystream flies to the sky.*

Reedpaw: That was just strange.

Milkpaw: Lillystream does not own Warrior Cats. Please enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Oh, no. Lillypaw was next to a twoleg nest. "Do you know how to get back to the clans from here?" Cream looked confused, "What are clans?" "Nevermind."

"If you want to get back there, I think I know how." A silver and white she-cat jumped down from a tree. "Akari! I haven't seen you in a long, long, long-" "We get it Cream. I'm here to help this cat."

Lillypaw stared at the she-cat known as Akari and asked, "Do you know how to get to Dayclan from here?" "No, but a friend of mine does."

"And who would that be?" A ginger tom with darker ginger markings walked up to them. "I believe that would be me," he said in a rich, calm voice.

"Shall I take you back?" Lillypaw dipped her head in reply. "Then lets go. If we start now we can make it by sunhigh." The ginger tom started to pad in the direction of Dayclan's camp.

"Bye Cream, bye Akari, thanks for all your help!" Lillypaw called out before following the tom cat. "It was nothing! See you later, friend!" She could hear Cream's reply, and she felt a small smile form on her lips.

"By the way, my name is Flame." the tom known as Flame, introduced his name. " My name is Lillypaw." Flame smiled at her and said, "That's a nice name."

Lillypaw could see the sun coming up over the horizon when they finally reached the lake. "You can get back on your own from here yes?" Lillypaw nodded. "Good. We shall definitely meet again someday." He licked Lillypaw's forehead, then left.

Lillypaw started to run back to camp but then her stomach growled, reminding her how hungry she was.

She stopped to hunt. Lillypaw scented for prey and the smell of rabbit entered her nostrils. Lillypaw shifted her weight on her haunches and crept forward ever so silently. She pounced, and the rabbit's head shot up. It ran, but Lillypaw was too quick for it. She made her kill with one bite to the neck. Giving her thanks to Starclan, Lillypaw began to eat.

When Lillypaw had finished her meal she realized how tired she was. She longed to lie down and rest but she knew she couldn't. She had to keep on moving to get to her clan. So, in her head, Lillypaw recounted all that had happened since the night before. First she had snuck out of camp to attend Lillyclan's meeting, then the Dawnclan patrol had come and everyone had to part ways. Third, Lillypaw went after the hateful cats, and saw the leader of said cats, kill one of her followers. After that she had to run from the horrible she-cat. Then she met Cream, Akari, and Flame.

Plus she spent the whole day getting back to the territories, as well as hunt. Now Lillypaw was sleepily walking towards Dayclan's camp. When she walked into camp Lightningstar was holding a meeting to see if anyone knew where she was. _Crud_, thought Lillypaw, _I'm in serious trouble._ Lightningstar saw her and dismissed the meeting. Swiftmoon, Graywalker, Reedpaw, Milkpaw, and Glitterpaw rushed over to her. They bombarded her with questions, which she ignored since she was basically asleep on her paws. Lightningstar sent her to the den but said, "When you wake up come and see me in my den." Lillypaw nodded and went to the apprentice's den. She curled up in her nest in the center of the den and fell asleep almost immediately.

When Lillypaw went to sleep she immediately woke, and was in a strange forest. The floor was covered with…Clouds? Lillypaw walked through the cloudy forest in wonder. _What was this place?, _she thought. She padded on through the clouds and stopped. This place was weird. _I'll call it the Cloud Clearing_, Lillypaw thought.

Lillypaw heard movement off to the side. When she turned her head she saw a dark ginger tom with darker green eyes and a grayish blue she-cat with blue eyes walked out into the Cloud Clearing. The cats looked wispy and as if their pelts were made of stars.

"Hello.", said the she-cat with the blue-gray fur. "Hi.", meowed the tom. Lillypaw flicked her ear in response. "I bet you're wondering what this place is." The tom stepped forward. "Yes, I have."

"I am Bluestar, and this is Firestar." The blue she-cat mewed. "We are two of the last cats to lead Thunderclan. Bramblestar is not here yet, but he will be soon." Lillypaw blinked a few times and asked, "What's Thunderclan?"

"It is what Dayclan was called countless moons ago. There were five clans, though one had to move to a faraway place. There was Thunderclan, ancient Dayclan, Windclan, ancient Dawnclan, Riverclan, ancient Duskclan, and Shadowclan, the ancient Nightclan." explained Bluestar. Lillypaw nodded.

"Is this Starclan?" Lillypaw had walked closer towards the two cats by a few steps. Firestar walked up to her with a smile. "Correct. This is Starclan's Forest. All cats from all clans gather in this forest after they have died." A thought occurred to Lillypaw. "Wait I thought only Medicine Cats and leaders could speak to Starclan." Firestar chuckled a bit at this and said, "That is true but sometimes, when there is a prophecy for instance, a special cat can visit with Starclan."

"Does that mean I am part of a prophecy?" Bluestar's face darkened. "Yes, a dangerous one at that. One that involves the past. So we have come to warn and teach you." Lillypaw's eyes widened.

"The prophecy is this. _Once the fire dies out, a lily will blossom, keeping away the forces of darkness_."

"What does that mean?" Firestar smiled at her and said, "Only time can tell, but we are sure that it can only mean trouble for the clans. But we are here to prepare you in fighting and the history of the clans."

A dark brown tabby tom, with amber eyes, walked out from behind a tree next to Firestar.

"Ah, Bramblestar. Finally decided to show up?" The new cat known as Bramblestar dipped his head to the ginger tom. "I am sorry Firestar. I wanted to do a small patrol around the Dark Forest before I came to meet with the chosen one."

Lillypaw asked, "Are you a Thunderclan leader as well?" The bigger tom looked down at her and said, "I am the last leader Thunderclan ever had, so I believe I am. Are you Lillypaw, the she-cat in the prophecy?" She nodded shyly, for she wasn't used to being depended on.

Bluestar walked over to Lillypaw and asked, "Do you have any questions to ask before we send you back. Lillypaw thought back to what that she-cat said to her when she ended up at the twoleg place. "Actually I've been wondering about something for a little."

"Alright." Lillypaw took a deep breath and said, "Well I want to know something about Tigerstar."

Firestar's expression became one of astonishment while, Bluestar and Bramblestar's fur began to bristle. "What do you want to know about him?" The bluish she-cat demanded in a strangled voice. "Well, if he's dead, is he in Starclan?" Lillypaw asked while tilting her head to the side. "Tigerstar? In Starclan? Never!" came Bluestar's immediate response.

"Then where is he?" a confused Lillypaw asked. Firestar started to growl, while Bluestar's fur began to bristle until she was twice her size. "He is in a place where all cats disloyal to the clans go when they die," Bramblestar started. "He is the ruler of the most cruel, evil place that has ever been. Tigerstar's spirit resides in the Dark Forest."

Lillypaw remembered that when Bramblestar had first arrived he had mentioned the Dark Forest. "Where is that?" Firestar sighed and said, "It is right next to our forest. Tigerstar has been planning something ever since the old lake clans died out."

Bluestar stepped forward and said to Lillypaw, "We will visit you in your dreams every so often to teach you the ways of the olden clans."

Bramblestar padded up next to the blue-gray she cat and continued. "But for now, we must part ways. Tell your leader almost nothing of our meetings, besides the fact that you think something is happening in Starclan. If anyone else asks, you are smart enough to get past all obstacles."

Firestar had stepped past the other two Starclan cats and sat down next to Lillypaw. "Every time we meet we shall introduce you to a new cat who will teach you something different. So long chosen one. We shall see you again, shortly." All of the leaders said their farewells, while Lillypaw bowed her head in goodbye.

When Lillypaw had woken she got up and shook the moss out of her fur. She had seen the cats of Starclan, her warrior ancestors, and they would teach her along with her regular training. She would be the best warrior that had ever been!

Walking out of the apprentices' den, she headed towards her leader's den as she had been asked. "Lightningstar," Lillypaw called into the den entrance. The brown and cream she-cat stepped out of her den and said, "Lillypaw, there you are. I need to speak with you about your punishment." Lillypaw looked down and said, "Yes Lightningstar."

They laid down on the cool, sandy floor of the den and Lightningstar said, "You are my own apprentice, meaning everyone in the clan, including myself, expect highly of you. Also meaning you can not run off without telling anyone." Lillypaw looked up at her leader and saw disappointment in her stern eyes.

"Lillypaw, was there a reason for you to just leave camp and not tell any of your clanmates?" The younger she-cat looked up at her leader and said, "Yes Lightningstar. You see, I thought I had seen something but wasn't sure. Not wanting to alarm anyone, I went to check it out."

Lightningstar nodded and her expression brightened. "So that was it," The she-cat breathed in relief. "Did you find anything?" Lillypaw thought of something to say and went with, "I thought I scented a rouge on the border, but I think it was just a kittypet."

"I shall send some of our cats just to be sure, thank you Lillypaw." The young apprentice looked shifted her paws and asked, "Am I in trouble?" Her leader let out a meow of laughter. "No Lillypaw, you shall no longer be punished. Though you are acting a little strange." Lillypaw looked at her leader and asked, "Have you or Softspots heard anything from Starclan?"

Lightningstar shook her head. " Unfortunately, Starclan has been silent for a long time. Why do you ask?" Lillypaw thought for a second on how to answer. She couldn't tell her leader she was part of a large prophecy, or that the clans were in danger. Her leader's life was hard enough, she didn't want to alarm her and make herself a big deal.

"When I was checking out the scent earlier, I thought I found something that could be an omen." She said in what she hoped was a convincing voice. "Like what?" _Uh oh_, thought Lillypaw. She hadn't thought of what. Maybe she should tell her leader the prophecy without actually telling her. What was it again? Something about darkness and fire. Oh, wait! That's what it was! Once the fire dies out, a lily will blossom, keeping away the forces of darkness! How was she going to make something in nature sound anything like that.

"Well I saw a-" She was interrupted by the medicine cat padding into the den, shouting, "Lightningstar, you will never believe this, Lighningstar!" Now that Lillypaw got a good look at the she cat she was actually very pretty. She had a light, golden pelt that was covered with black spots, and had light green eyes.

"Oh, Softspots. Do you need anything?" asked the Dayclan leader. "Yes, and it is very important." Lightningstar sighed and said to Lillypaw, "Lillypaw you are dismissed for now." The younger she-cat dipped her head to her leader and exited the den.

Lillypaw went towards the fresh kill pile and saw Flowerpaw and Hawkpaw. "Hey." said Lillypaw trying to strike up a conversation. "Hello Lillypaw." greeted Flowerpaw, while Hawkpaw said, "What's up?" Lillypaw walked up to them and asked them, "When is your warrior ceremony supposed to be?" Flowerpaw picked out a squirrel and replied, "Later, at sundown." Hawkpaw and Flowerpaw were the oldest apprentices, and their warrior ceremony had been cancelled the moon earlier due to a fox raging through the territories.

"Yeah, its about time." said Hawkpaw. Flowerpaw was a fluffy white she-cat, with a gray face and deep blue-green eyes. Hawkpaw was a Brown tom with a slender body and tail, with huge ears. His body was covered with dark brown spots, while his chest, neck, and legs being a light brown and his belly and muzzle were white.

"Aren't Speckledkit and Ravenkit becoming apprentices as well?" Lillypaw looked over at the nursery to see her old denmates playfighting. Flowerpaw was about to respond but saw Lightningstar emerging from her den and said, "We should go ask about the ceremony. Bye Lillypaw." and with that the two cats bounded towards their leader, leaving Lillypaw to pick out a vole from the fresh kill pile.

As she sat down to eat, she saw Glitterpaw, Reedpaw, and Milkpaw walking towards her. "Hey guys." Glitterpaw gave her an annoyed look. "Where in the name of Starclan did you go Lillypaw?" She did not look very happy at the moment. "I had something I wanted to check out and I got lost, that's all." Reedpaw sighed, "Well then, I guess we cant help it."

"Sorry I worried you guys." Lillypaw lowered her head with guilt. "Its alright." Milkpaw rubbed her muzzle with Lillypaw's. "Well Flowerpaw, Hawkpaw, Speckledkit, and Ravenkit are having their ceremonies at sundown." Everyone mewed their excitement. "That's great!" Exclaimed Glitterpaw, while Reedpaw and Milkpaw nodded.

When sundown had arrived, Lightningstar called out the sacred words to start the meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join underneath the Highstone for a clan meeting."

All the cats in Dayclan gathered under the Highstone at their leader's words. Before everyone sat the well groomed Hawkpaw, Flowerpaw, Speckledkit, and Ravenkit. Beside the kits sat their proud parents, Icefire and Barleypelt, while beside the apprentices were their mentors Heatherfoot and Mountainwhiskers.

Lightningstar began the ceremony for the kits first. "By naming apprentices we show that Dayclan will survive and remain strong. From this moment on, until he has earned his Warrior Name, this apprentice will be known as Ravenpaw!" The small black tom stepped towards the Highstone.

"Squirreljump, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Ravenpaw. Squirreljump, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of agility and courage. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

Ravenpaw and his new mentor touched noses and sat down with the rest of the clan. "Until this kit has earned her Warrior Name, Speckledkit shall be known as Speckledpaw. Pythonclaw, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Speckledpaw. Pythonclaw, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of wisdom and strength. I'm sure you will teach all that you know to this apprentice."

Speckledpaw touched noses with her mentor and they sat with their clanmates, as they chanted the new apprentices' names. "Speckledpaw and Ravenpaw! Speckledpaw and Ravenpaw!"

"Finally it is time to turn two apprentices into warriors. They shall sit silent visual in the center of the camp until dawn. Heatherfoot, are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, she is ready."

"Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." said the young she-cat, who was trying to keep still, and not jump up and down. Lightningstar nodded. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw, from now on you will be known as Flowerwing. Dayclan welcomes you as a full warrior." She jumped down from the Highstone and touched her forehead to the younger cat's, while in return she gave the leader's shoulder a timid lick.

"Mountainwhiskers, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" The light brown warrior nodded and said, "Yes he is ready."

"Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" Hawkpaw, looking very serious about his answer, said, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Hawkswipe. Dayclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Lightningstar rested her head on Hawkswipe's and he licked her shoulder in return. The rest of the clan chanted the new warriors' names, "Hawkswipe and Flowerwing! Hawkswipe and Flowerwing!"

Lillypaw rushed over to congratulate the older cats on becoming warriors. " Congratulations you two! You deserve it!" They turned around an beamed at the younger she-cat. "Thanks Lillypaw. I can't wait until your ceremony! See you later." Flowerwing licked Lillypaw's shoulder and walked over to her former mentor. "Thank you for your encouragement Lillypaw. I am sure you will make a great warrior." He began to pad after Flowerwing before Lillypaw called out to him.

"Hey Hawkswipe, wait!" The older tom turned around and asked, "What's the matter Lillypaw?" In a whisper, Lillypaw asked, "You like Flowerwing, don't you?" Hawkswipe's jaw dropped and if cats could blush, his face would be as red as an apple! "How did you know?" Lillypaw giggled and said, "I do now."

"So, what if I do?" he growled in embarrassment. "Just tell her. She will understand." The brown tom sighed, then smiled one of his rare smiles at the smaller cat. "Thanks, Lillypaw, for everything. And, you know what? I think I will tell her."

And with that the tom had padded after his crush, leaving Lillypaw to go and find her new denmates.

She found them being smothered by Icefire. "Hi Speckledpaw, Hi Ravenpaw." The two cats looked up at her and their faces brightened at the excuse for them to leave. "Hi Lillypaw!" The two said simultaneously, while padding away from their mother. "Welcome to being an apprentice." Ravenpaw looked down embarrassed. He started to shuffle his paws and said, "Thanks Lillypaw."

"If you want I can help you make your nests or something." Speckledpaw beamed at the older she-cat and said, " Thank you Lillypaw! Can I make mine next to you?" Ravenpaw shouted, "That's not fair! I wanted my nest next to Lillypaw!"

Lillypaw let out a meow of laughter and said, "You can both make your nests next to mine." The small black tom ran off towards the den, yelling over his shoulder, "I'm going to get there first!" Specklepaw, without any hesitation, shouted, "Not if I can help it!" Then she started to run after him.

End Note: Hope you enjoyed chapter four! Oh and another thing everyone and myself will now be joining the End Notes! Yay!

Stonefall: That may not be a good thing…

Milkpaw: Oh and we may start adding previews! So, look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Today is another great chapter! Also we will probably stop saying what was in the previous chapter, because you should just read it instead! Oh and just a warning, but after this chapter my updates will be a little less frequent… The reason is because I was working on this fanfic a while before I posted it, and I am running out of chapters! So just wanted to let you know!

Lillystream: Sorry about the bad news, but I will get as much done as I can! I will also try to get the chapters longer!

Glitterpaw: I thought you would freak out about the no more what happened in the last chapter thing…

Lillystream: Oh, nah. I'm over it.

Owlpaw: Hey Lillystream, why do you have a warrior name already, and we don't?

Lillypaw: Because I want to be Lillystream! I would have been Lillystar, but that was taken! Same thing with Lillytail!

Owlpaw: *Sweat drops anime style* That doesn't answer my question…

Glitterpaw: Lillystream doesn't own Warriors! Thank Starclan…

Lillystream: Hey!

**Chapter 5**

Lillypaw woke and looked around the apprentices' den, from her nest in the center. To her right slept Speckledpaw, while on her left slept Ravenpaw.

She looked past the two newest apprentices and saw the light ginger pelt of Sandpaw, whose sleeping form was just a step away from Hailpaw's.

Pandapaw slept more towards the entrance, while Mosquitopaw and Owlpaw slept in the back of the den.

Glitterpaw's nest was closer to Lillypaw's, and Reedpaw and Milkpaw's was close to Glitterpaw's. The three apprentices were nowhere to be found, though their scents were fresh. Lillypaw got up and, without waking any of the other sleeping cats, walked towards the opening.

The night sky was filled with stars as Lillypaw stepped into the center of camp. It was the quartermoon, and she was leaving to meet with Lillyclan. It had been a moon since Speckledpaw and Ravenpaw had been made apprentices, and they had done nothing but follow Lillypaw.

She was grateful that they had not found out about Lillyclan. Though two cats from Nightclan came across a meeting one time. A small ginger she-cat, called Squirrelpaw, and a large golden tom, called Lionpaw, had walked over the border to explore the territories, and ended up at the Highstump.

Lillypaw, as Lillystar, had named them Squirrelwhisker and Lionfang. Squirrelpaw was extremely crazy, but was a very loyal cat. Lionpaw had huge paws, and was a loyal, helpful, and kind cat.

It had shocked everyone when they found out that they were littermates. Lionpaw was pretty big for ten moons, while Squirrelpaw was very small for ten moons.

Now Lillyclan had been meeting for four moons and had ten cats in it. Lillypaw had thought about having cats from Duskclan join, and decided to mention it at the meeting that night.

Lillypaw was now nine moons old, and she had been visited by Starclan various times. They had taught her the history of every clan, and the old medicine cats had taught her all about herbs. The first leaders of the clans, Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, and Shadowstar had taught her the warrior code from the beginning of the clans and how to properly lead a clan.

She snuck over to the Hightstone as she did every quartermoon and began her climb to the top. When she had gotten to the top, Lillypaw looked over the vine curtain, and at the pile of feathers she had placed there a few moons before. She wondered how no one had even questioned it or anything.

Lillypaw jumped down and landed with a soft thud. Starting to pad towards the Highstump, she scented traces of strange cats around the old twoleg nests. Taking a mental note to alert her leader, Lillypaw bounded towards the Lillyclan camp where all her friends were waiting for her to arrive.

Lillypaw could hear yowls of protest, as she neared the meeting place. _What was going on_, thought Lillypaw. "What do you mean you can't come here anymore?" She heard Squirrelpaw yell. "Why can't you? You're not making any sense." Came Reedpaw's annoyed voice.

She leaped up on the Highstump and saw the cats of Lillyclan surrounding Mousepaw with angered expressions. Lillypaw demanded, "What's going on here?" All the cats in the clearing turned their heads and looked up at her.

"Finally! It's about time you got here." Glitterpaw called, with her tail swishing in agitation. "Why are you guys all at Mouseflight, like a bunch of foxes fighting over a scrap of crowfood?"

Thrushpaw stepped forward. "Everyone got upset when they heard Mousestep can't meet here with us anymore." Lillypaw looked down at him confused. "Who's Mousestep?" Mousepaw walked slowly towards the Highstump with a saddened look on her face.

"I have become a warrior, and I am now called Mousestep. And, I have to be loyal to my clan and stay there and not come here anymore." Lillypaw was shocked. She had not thought about when they became warriors. Did that mean that, eventually, one day they would all have to leave Lillyclan?

"Well you can still come and be part of Lillyclan, can't you?" Mousestep gave Lillypaw a sad smile and replied, " Lillyclan is just a kit game. Now that I have my warrior name, I cannot remain as Mouseflight. We can still be friends and I won't tell anyone about Lillyclan, but I am no longer a part of it. I suggest you stop meeting, if you don't want it to end like this." With that the light brown she-cat bounded towards the Dawnclan camp, to never be seen at one of their meetings again.

Lillypaw was devastated at her friend's confession. Why couldn't she stay? Why was it that just because she became a warrior, she didn't want to meet with them anymore? "Well that just set the mood for the rest of the meeting." Thornpaw stated, trying to break the silence.

Everyone just looked up at Lillypaw with drooped whiskers and flattened ears. "I know this is sad and that Mouseflight was a huge part of Lillyclan, but lets try to get past this because its what she would have wanted us to do."

They all nodded their heads, and Milkpaw asked, "But, what happens when all of us get our warrior names?" Lillypaw sighed and looked up at Silverpelt and said, "I really Don't know."

Thrushpaw jumped up and said, "Ok, everybody stop. Lets not get all depressed just because Mousestep walked out on us. Lets just continue with what we have while we can still call ourselves Lillyclan."

Lillypaw smiled down at the lively tom. "Well said, Thrushclaw. When we all decide to leave we should get younger members to join and keep Lillyclan going. But for now we should carry on with our meeting and report on what's going on with the clans. I would like to make a recommendation that we let Duskclan into Lillyclan, and try to recruit apprentices and kits from our clans. Also, at the next gathering, all cats that go should try to get other cats to join."

The cats of Lillyclan all mewed their agreement. "That's a great idea, Lillystar," said Wolfpaw. "Wait, isn't the next gathering tomorrow?" asked Squirrelpaw. Reedpaw nodded. "That is even better. Milkpelt and Reedtail you two will try to recruit cats from Dayclan. Make sure to include that they can tell no-one, unless given orders to do so."

The two silver cats dipped their heads. "Thrushclaw, Wolffang, Thornrun. You will get cats to join from Dawnclan. Squirrelwhisker and Lionfang will try to get cats from Nightclan. Remember everyone, all cats have to be at least five or four moons. And they cant be warriors, after what happened with Mousestep." Everyone dipped their heads, and Thornpaw asked, "What will you and Glitterfoot do?"

"As the deputy and leader, we will get Duskclan cats to join from the gathering." Lillypaw replied. "Does everyone know what to do?" She looked down to her warriors. "Yes Lillystar!" came their reply.

"Then we shall see each other tomorrow night." She leapt down from the stump and everyone was about to leave, but Squirrelpaw rushed up to Lillypaw. "Wait, Lillystar!"

"What is it Squirrelwhisker?" The small ginger she-cat asked, "What if we aren't picked to go?" Lillypaw thought about it and said, "Tomorrow, do all sorts of things that will definitely get your leaders to pick you. Do things like go on two hunting patrols, or cleaning out the nursery, helping the cats around the camp, and all sorts of things."

"How are you sure you can go?" Lillypaw had planned what she would do for a while. "I am going to help the medicine cat restock her entire cave with herbs, and go on three hunting patrols. Well, we should all be going now, see you all at the gathering."

Thornpaw, Wolfpaw, and Thrushpaw began to pad in the direction of their camp, while Milkpaw, Reedpaw, Glitterpaw, Lionpaw, Squirrelpaw, and Lillypaw were padding together in the other direction. Lillypaw heard something to her left and turned her head. She saw a cat, who was gesturing for her to follow.

They were at the border and the Nightclan cats were going to their camp. "Goodbye guys! See you tomorrow!" Called Squirrelpaw as she and her brother bounded towards their home. "Bye!"

"You guys go on ahead. It would be too risky if we all got there at the same time. I will come after you because I left last." The others nodded and bounded forward, as Lillypaw walked slowly towards the hidden cat.

"Who is there? What do you want?" A white she-cat with gray tabby stripes on her face, shoulders, and tail tip walked forward until she stood right in front of Lillypaw. She had deep blue eyes that you could almost drown in them. "I am Aurora, leader of the Water Empire. I come because you are the only one who can save us all from the Dark Forest and the evil Empires."

End Note: Wow, lots of drama! Anyways here's a preview of the next chapter, by the cast!

Milkpaw: Lillypaw finds out what the Empires and all that stuff means!

Reedpaw: Kits are born into some of the clans!

Glitterpaw: There will be more Lillyclan stuff!

Thrushpaw: We all get to go to the Gathering!

Lillystream: And we get to see way more drama and funny stuff about all us cats!

Everyone: Yay! See you next chapter!


	7. Allegiences

**Alliegiences**

Dayclan

Leader: Lightningstar- cream she-cat with icy blue eyes. Has dark brown fur covering her face, ears, legs, and tail.

Apprentice: Lillypaw (Pretty white she-cat with light ginger markings on muzzle ears, paws, and tail. Green-blue eyes.)

Deputy: Lionthroat- golden tom with long fur around neck. Large amber eyes and slim tail.

Medicine Cat: Softspots- light brown she-cat with dark spots all over her body. Light amber eyes with green rings.

Apprentice: Holesky (Large brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.)

Warriors: Snowhunter- pure white tom with deep blue eyes

Apprentice: Reedpaw (Dark silver tom with black spots and pale green eyes)

Tigersong- pretty ginger she-cat with gentle amber eyes and black stripes running along her back

Misttail: silver she-cat with gray spots and green eyes.

Stonefall: dark gray tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice: Hailpaw (Brown tom with darker brown spots and bright blue eyes)

Graywalker: long-haired gray and white tom with brownish eyes

Jackalkill: Dull gold tom with black spots and amber eyes

Nightshade: dusty brown tom with black and white markings around his face. Pale amber eyes

Squirreljump: dark ginger she-cat with long, fluffy tail. Dark gray eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw (Pure black tom with clear blue eyes)

Sunray: Light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Nobleheart: ginger and white tom with bright amber eyes

Royalheart: brown and white she-cat with dusty blue eyes

Apprentice: Glitterpaw (pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown eyes)

Loyalheart: brown tabby tom with green eyes

Heatherfoot: dark cream she cat with black ears. Deep blue eyes

Swiftmoon: silver she-cat with dark silver markings and pale green eyes

Fuzzyears: large, fluffy brown she-cat with blue eyes

Pythonclaw: brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Apprentice: Speckledpaw (White she-cat with ginger spots and pale blue eyes)

Clawfur: small brown tom with black spots. Yellow eyes

Apprentice: Mosquitopaw (brown tom with white face and underbelly. Pale yellow eyes.)

Badgertail: dull brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Pandapaw (Black and white tom with amber eyes)

Sandwhistle: bright ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rustflute: ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Lynxblossom: pretty brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mountainwhisker: dark cream tom with yellow-green eyes

Apprentice: Owlpaw (Big brown tabby tom with big yellow eyes)

Treeleaper: white tom with brown patches and blue eyes

Apprentice: Milkpaw (Light silver –Almost white- she-cat with green eyes and dark silver spots)

Eagleheart: tawny and white tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Hawkears: brown tabby tom with white chest and dusty green eyes

Barleypelt: black and white tom with brown eyes

Icefire: pretty white she-cat with ginger tabby fur on head and tail. Icy blue eyes

Hawkswipe: lean brown tom with dark brown spots and stripes. Bright green eyes

Flowerwing: long-haired white she-cat with beautiful green-blue eyes

Elders: Tumbletail: Solid gray tom with startling orange eyes. Tail was bitten off by a dog.

Queens and Kits: Wolfsong: pretty silver she-cat with dark spots and brown eyes. Mother of Hawkear's kits; Minkkit (Silver she-kit with black spots and blue eyes) and Clawkit (Handsome pale brown tabby tom with brown eyes).

Dawnclan

Leader: Stallionstar: brown and russet tabby tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Shadepaw (black tom with yellow eyes)

Deputy: Talontail: scruffy brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Mistsnow: white she-cat with silver markings and blue eyes

Warriors: Rockwind: brown tabby tom with white underbelly and green eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw (prickly gray/brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes)

Mudtail: solid brown tom with blue-green eyes

Runninggrass: dusty cream and black tom with yellow eyes

Mossmask: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Grasspaw (pretty brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes)

Freeclaw: brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Thrushpaw (tortoiseshell tabby tom with white chest and underbelly. Has green eyes)

Aquamarinedust: black and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice: Fuzzypaw (long-haired ginger tom with blue eyes)

Silvercloud: silver she-cat with black spots and blue-yellow eyes

Adventuredust: brown tom with yellow eyes

Desertflower: pretty cream she-cat with light brown fur on her face, ears, paws, and tail

Cindertail: solid gray tom with dull yellow-green eyes

Apprentice: Woodpaw (brown tabby tom with white chest and paws. Has dark brown eyes)

Ashgrain: grayish golden tom with green eyes

Jumpfur: dusty ginger she-cat with long tail and light amber eyes

Apprentice: Swiftpaw (black tom with white chest and blue eyes)

Bravepelt: gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw (brown tom with black spots and stripe down his back. Has light green eyes)

Branchflight: light brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Speedpaw (ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest)

Pebbletail: dark gray tabby tom with orange eyes

Mousestep: light brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Speckledheart: pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with pale green eyes

Bearflower: large brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Nightscreech: black she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw (slim dusty ginger tom with pale green eyes)

Redlegs: tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Lovepaw (brown and white she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Goatdrift: cream and brown tom with deep blue eyes

Shadowstream: beautiful black she-cat with orange eyes

Nightshade: black tom with yellow eyes

Goldflame: golden and ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

Apprentice: Branchpaw (brown tabby and white tom with green eyes)

Daintystep: pretty white and gray she-cat with blue eyes and small paws

Sabortooth: russet tom with black stripe along his tail and spine. Yellow-green eyes. Is Stallionstar's brother

Fluffytail: pretty ginger she-cat with a long fluffy tail and amber eyes

Apprentice: Thornpaw (pretty tortoiseshell and tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Darkwing: pretty black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw (ginger tabby tom with white paws and green eyes)

Powderfur: white long-haired she-cat with clear blue eyes

Apprentice: Lininpaw (cream tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes)

Basilclaw: large brown tabby tom with green-yellow eyes

Apprentice: Pinepaw (brown tom with brown eyes)

Quicksilver: silver tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Pheasanttail: pretty brown tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders: Bramble eyes: White tom with strange orange-brown eyes

Queens and Kits: Robinflight: pretty ginger she-cat with black spots and amber eyes. Mother of Bravepelt's kits; Sagekit (White she-kit with tortoiseshell spots and brown eyes.) and Mintkit (Gray and white she-kit with green eyes).

Silverberry: Pretty dark cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Is currently expecting Branchflight's kits.

Nightclan

Leader: Wildstar: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

Deputy: Timepause: brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowstream white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: Grayear: white tom with gray face and ears. Has blue eyes

Apprentice: Swooppaw (Tortoiseshell tom with white chest and brown eyes)

Tallleaf: long silver tom with black spots and stripes. Green eyes

Apprentice: Hazelpaw (light brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes)

Silverbird: white she-cat with gray spots along her back and brown eyes

Apprentice: Tawnypaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Moonpelt: silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Cloverpaw (very light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Runningtail: brown tom with darker brown spots and gray eyes

Apprentice: Blazepaw (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)

Sparkplug: gray tom with white underbelly and black stripes along his back and face. Shocking yellow eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw (cream she-cat with dark brown patches and green eyes)

Brownclaw: gray tabby tom with blue eyes and sharp claws

Oakstream: pretty cream she cat with gray stripes and light brown eyes

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw (small ginger tabby she-cat with light green eyes)

Morningwhisker: ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Onepaw (white tom with brown and black patches on head and back with blue eyes)

Weaselfur: light brown tom with darker brown spots and green eyes

Volerain: brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw (blue-gray fur with blue eyes)

Larkfoot: white she-cat with black patches and blue eyes

Apprentice: Goldenpaw (small ginger tabby tom with amber eyes)

Lagooncandle: ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Shimmerfeather: silver she-cat with black spots and yellow eyes

Mistyeye: black and white she-cat with one yellow eye and one gray eye

Thunderroll: russet tom with dark brown stripe running along his back and face with light yellow eyes

Briarears: brown tabby and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Lionpaw (large golden tom with blue eyes)

Cliffang: brown tom with black markings on face and green eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw (black tom with white chest and yellow eyes)

Twinkleheart: pretty silver she-cat with brown spots and black spots with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Dapplepaw (white she-cat with black patches on her back and head with gray eyes)

Summerbounce: ginger and white she-cat with swirly fur and amber eyes

Blazingfur: dazzling tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Duskflame: dark ginger tom with brown eyes

Thorntail: Dusty brown tom with green eyes and short tail

Harefoot: cream tom with blue eyes

Foxwing: ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Leopardsplash: light brown she-cat with darker spots and green eyes

Terrainrun: brown tabby tom with unusual blue eyes

Lunardream: pretty silver she-cat with black markings and strange azure/indigo eyes

Apprentice: Shadepaw (black and white tom with green eyes)

Elders: Blackeye: black and white tom with one yellow eye. Other eye was taken out by a hawk

Queens and Kits: Rosetail: pretty cream she-cat with brown face and tail with yellow eyes. She is expecting Briarear's kits.

Duskclan

Leader: Rubystar: light brown she-cat with dark brown spots and amber eyes

Deputy: Whiteriver: large white tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Kettlefur: mottled brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Parchmentspell (cream she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors: Tigerfang: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Teaberry: cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Pumapaw (dusty brown tom with yellow eyes)

Flowergold: dusty gold/brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Lightpaw (white she-cat with blue eyes)

Thornpool: cream she-cat with black face and ears with blue eyes. Former kittypet.

Apprentice: Torchpaw (ginger tom with dark gray eyes)

Leafstone: gray tabby tom with green eyes

Heatherfrost: gray/silver she-cat with dark gray spots and unusual blue eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw (gray tom with green eyes)

Brasswaters: mottled bright brown tom with deep blue eyes

Chestnutpurr: cream she-cat with light brown tabby stripes and pale green eyes

Apprentice: Hurricanepaw (gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

Olivefeather: silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice: Jewelpaw (silver/light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Meltingtail: ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Whisperpaw (white tom with pale gray eyes)

Dazzlingfoot: pretty ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Tansypaw (pretty ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes)

Tanglefoot: black tom with green eyes and large paws

Apprentice: Fawnpaw (gray and black she-cat with green eyes)

Seashellpelt: white and cream she-cat with blue eyes

Streamwillow: beautiful white she-cat with brown swirls on her flanks, legs, tail, and face with blue eyes

Apprentice: Flutterpaw (mottled brown she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Beechfur: big brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Berrypaw (white/cream she-cat with blue eyes)

Sherbetwing: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Shrewbreeze: white and cream she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentice: Toffeepaw (brown tom with darker brown spots and gray eyes)

Fountainclaw: brown and white tom with blue eyes and long claws

Apprentice: Bravepaw (tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes)

Lynxspot: light brown tom with dark brown spots and amber eyes

Apprentice: Rainbowpaw (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Salamandersun: ginger tom with black markings on face and tail with yellow eyes

Pearlglow: white she-cat with blue eyes and light gray (almost pink) markings

Mothtail: dusty gray tom with blue eyes

Frosteyes: white and cream tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Dewpaw (light ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Peachpelt: cream she-cat with gray face, ears, paws, and tail with blue eyes

Ottersplash: light brown she-cat with darker brown patches and light blue eyes

Nettlepatch: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Molechance: light brown tom with dark brown stripes/patches with amber eyes

Cherrytwinkle: russet/bright brown tabby and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Plumwish: light brown tabby she-cat with pale hazel eyes

Cloudsky: White she-cat with gray ears and eyes

Apprentice: Patchpaw (white and tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes)

Wetcloud: white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Blossompaw (large cream she-cat with pale gray eyes)

Scarears: Gray tom with yellow eyes and cut up, barely recognizable, ears. After his apprentice, he will move to the elder's den

Apprentice: Bubblepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with white paw and brown eyes)

Queens and Kits: Graceflutter: pretty white and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Lynxspot's kits; Linchinkit(gray tabby tom with blue eyes), Peonykit(brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes), and Poppykit(light brown and white tabby she-kit with gray eyes).

Cats That are a Part of Lillyclan

Leader: Lillypaw AKA Lillystar. From Dayclan

Deputy: Glitterpaw AKA Glitterfoot. From Dayclan

Warriors: Thrushpaw AKA Thrushclaw. From Dawnclan

Wolfpaw AKA Wolffang. From Dawnclan

Milkpaw AKA Milkpelt. From Dayclan

Reedpaw AKA Reedtail. From Dayclan

Thornpaw AKA Thornrun. From Dawnclan

Squirrelpaw AKA Squirrelwhisker. From Nightclan

Lionpaw AKA Lionfang. From Nightclan

Fire Empire

Commander: Inferno: pretty ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Subernant: Rose: ginger she-cat with curly fur and green eyes

Healing Cat: Raccoon: large brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Fighters: Lava: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Student: Honey (light brown/ginger she-cat with light blue eyes)

Ice: White tom with pale blue eyes

Volcano: brown tom with yellow eyes

Steam: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Molten: white she-cat with brown head and blue eyes

Jungle: tortoiseshell tabby tom with green eyes

Tree: pretty brown and white tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Student: River (cream she-cat with dark brown face, ears, and paws with deep blue eyes)

Basil: light brown tom with darker brown spots and green eyes

Student: Mottle (mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and amber eyes)

Silver: silver she-cat with darker silver spots and gray eyes

Student: Moon (white she-cat with gray face, ears, and tail with blue eyes)

Fox: ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Road: brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Melt: pretty brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Blood: dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Singe: light ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Fire: dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Blaze: black and white tom with green eyes

Loud: ginger tom with yellow eyes

Boil: white tom with pale blue eyes

Ripple: mottled black tom with yellow-green eyes

Shadow: black she-cat with blue eyes

Student: Fleck (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with light gray eyes)

Sun: mottled ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dawn: pretty cream and golden she-cat with pale blue eyes

Coal: unusual mottled black and gray tom with yellow eyes

Morning: ginger long-haired tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Student: Dotty (pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with deep green eyes)

Dusk: brown and black tom with yellow eyes

Mothers and Little Ones: White: Ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Fire's kits; Little Russet(dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes), Little Cheddar(very light ginger she-kit with yellow eyes),and Little Ginger(light ginger she-kit with pale amber eyes)

Ember: ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Mother of Singe's kits; Little Gravel(dusty brown tom with gray eyes) and Little Ash(gray and white tabby tom with white chest and blue eyes).

Burn: ginger and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Boil's kits; Little Bone(white tom with dark blue eyes) and Little Glass(white she-kit with light blue eyes).

Sand: dusty ginger and white she-cat with pale green eyes. Mother of Loud's kits; Little Kink(slim light ginger tabby and white she-kit with amber eyes), Little Whistle(ginger tom with white paws and green eyes), and Little Shine(dark ginger tabby she-kit with white chest and yellow eyes).

Grass: silver she-cat with darker silver spots and green eyes. Mother of Blaze's kits; Little Patch(black and white tom with green eyes), Little Ebony(black tom with white face and brown eyes), and Little Cinder(gray tabby tom with brown eyes).

Water Empire

Commander: Aurora: white she-cat with gray tabby fur on chest, tail, face, and back with dark blue eyes

Subernant: Black: brown she-cat with black face, tail, and legs with sky blue eyes

Student: Grace (silver she-cat with gray stripes/patches and gray eyes)

Healing Cat: Echo: pale cream she-cat with silver markings on face and ears with green-blue eyes

Fighters: Fern: white she-cat with brown stripes on face and tail with green eyes

Crystal: cream and silver she-cat with stripes on her face and light blue eyes

Claw: brown tom with darker spots and amber eyes

Diamond: gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Chill: brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Jay: tortoiseshell tom with white chest and yellow eyes

Thrush: brown tabby tom with white chest and ears with yellow eyes

Bold: ginger tom with green eyes

Wing: white she-cat with gray tabby fur on face, legs, and tail with deep blue eyes

Bear: large brown tom with amber eyes

Sparrow: brown tom with brown eyes

Student: Spot (pretty white she-cat with tortoiseshell fur on her forehead and blue eyes)

Stone: gray and white tom with green eyes

Boulder: brown and white tom with light green eyes

Student: Whisper (handsome gray tabby tom with gray eyes)

Dapple: beautiful white she-cat with tortoiseshell fur on tail and head with orange eyes

Student: Ghost (small black tom with sightless blue eyes)

Soot: gray tabby tom with white chest and gray eyes

Lizard: brown and gray tom with striking green eyes

Stealth: dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Student: Tall (black and white tom with green eyes)

Ant: pale gray tom with green eyes

Student: Tawny (pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown eyes)

Mothers and Little Ones: Gem: white and silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Jay's kits; Little Blossom (white she-kit with blue eyes) and Little Leaf (brown tabby she-kit with green eyes)

Wolf: pretty brown she-cat with dark brown spots and blue eyes. Mother of Thrush's kits; Little Lightning (brown tom with white chest and yellow eyes) and Little Thunder (brown tabby tom with brown eyes).

Flower: white she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Bear's kits; Little Flash (cute ginger she-kit with dark ginger 'M' on her forehead with light blue eyes) and Little Frost (pretty white she-kit with light blue eyes).

Sky Empire

Commander: Frost: white she-cat with blue eyes

Subernant: Coyote: brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Healing Cat: Tulip: cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Fighters: Howl: brown tom with light blue eyes

Student: Dove (white she-cat with silver on muzzle, ears, and paw tips with gray eyes)

Ribbon: white she-cat with brown face and tail with blue eyes

Student: Rock (cute blue/gray tom with green eyes)

Moaka: pretty white she-cat with russet tabby fur on back and head with brown eyes

Wind: gray tom with gray eyes

Melody: golden she-cat with blue eyes

Student: Hornet (brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes)

Smoke: large handsome gray tom with gray eyes

Wolf: mottled black and russet tom with startling yellow eyes

Swipe: brown and white tom with amber eyes

Thorn: brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Boot: gray and russet tortoiseshell and white tom with gray eyes

Air: white tom with blue eyes

Lilac: silver she-cat with gray eyes

Badger: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Meadow: cream and gray she-cat with brown eyes

Fawn: brown and cream she-cat with blue eyes

Student: Blast (ginger tabby tom with blue eyes)

Dingo: gray and brown tom with dark brown spots and yellow eyes

Ferret: lean brown tom with amber eyes

Gold: ginger tabby she-cat with white chest, underbelly, legs, and tail tip with gray eyes

Student: Bell (cute cream and silver she-cat with blue eyes)

Syrup: cream and brown she-cat with green eyes

Student: Pigeon (gray and white tom with brown eyes)

Mud: brown tom with black spots and amber eyes

Student: Pine (large light brown tom with darker brown spots and blue eyes)

Jaguar: lean brown tom with darker brown spots and striking yellow eyes

Mist: silver she-cat with dark gray stripes/patches and yellow eyes

Curl: ginger she-cat with dark ginger spots and curled ears with green eyes

Student: Stripe (silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes)

Mothers and Little Ones: Squirrel: ginger and cream she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Wolf's kits; Little Night(mottled black and red tom with yellow eyes) and Little Sun(ginger and white she-kit with blue eyes).

Ray: pretty cream she-cat with ginger tabby fur on tail and ears with blue eyes. Mother of Boot's kit; Little Sea(white she-kit with brown face, ankles, tail, and ears with blue eyes).

Stream: beautiful blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Swipe's kits; Little Glow(cream and brown she-kit with blue eyes), Little Chestnut(white tom with gray 'V' on his temple and gray eyes), Little Black(pure black she-kit with startling blue eyes), and Little Shadow(black tom with orange eyes).

Flake: brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Thorn's kits; Little Swan(pretty gray and cream she-kit with blue eyes) and Little Web(gray tabby tom with blue eyes).

Magic Empire

Commander: Soul: cream tom with blue eyes

Subernant: Weasel: brown tom with darker brown markings on tail and face with amber eyes

Healing Cat: Dolphin: silver she-cat with blue eyes

Fighters: Sora: white she-cat with tortoiseshell fur on her tail and face. Most of tail was cut by a foxtrap.

Amber: Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Student: Dew (cream she-cat with blue eyes)

Cosmos: beautiful cream and silver she-cat with dusky blue eyes

Plum: slim silver and cream she-cat with blue eyes

Alari: white she-cat with light brown face and tail with bright blue eyes

Twig: brown tom with darker brown spots and stripe along his spine with brown eyes

Student: Worm (tan tom with gray eyes)

Aqua: cream she-cat with black face, ears, and tail with dark blue eyes. Is the twin sister of Black from the Water Empire.

Adder: cream and brown tom with flat face and deep amber eyes

Bark: brown tom with green eyes

Ash: blue/gray tom with dark spots and yellow eyes

Blue: Gray tom with blue-green eyes

Student: Orchard (white she-cat with brown face, ears, and shoulders with one blue eye and one yellow eye)

Talon: mottled black and white tom with yellow eyes

Student: Willow (white and brown she-cat with black face, tail, and ears with light blue eyes)

Frost: brown tom with blue eyes

Dog: large brown tabby tom with green eyes

Saber: ginger tom with darker ginger stripes/patches and amber eyes

Bird: cream she-cat with ginger tail and sky blue eyes

Blaze: mottled brown tom with brown eyes

Bramble: white and brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Battle: large brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Toad: cream tom with very dark brown face, paws, ears, and tail with bright blue eyes. Berry's twin brother.

Student: Log (brown tom with black spots and tail with green eyes)

Berry: white she-cat with brown muzzle, ears, and paws with light blue eyes. Toad's twin sister.

Birch: cream and dark brown tom with amber eyes

Cunning: handsome white tom with bright brown and gray fur on face, ears, and tail with deep azure eyes

Mothers and Little Ones: Flora: white and brown she-cat with gray eyes. Mother of Blue's kits; Little Jay(gray tom with blue eyes) and Little Stream(gray she-kit with blue eyes).

Winter: pretty white she-cat with brown face and blue eyes. Mother of Frost's kits; Little Lake(cream she-kit with brown face and ears with blue eyes) and Little Snow(cream she-kit with blue eyes).

Tansy: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Dog's kit; Little Apple(tortoiseshell she-kit with white chest and yellow eyes).

Sage: tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and yellow eyes. Mother of Saber's kits; Little Lynx(brown tom with white chest and tufts of fur on ears with brown eyes), Little Poppy(gray and white she-kit with gray eyes), and Little Flame(dark ginger tabby she-kit with deep blue eyes).

Cats Outside the Clans and Empires

Akari: white and silver she-cat with blue eyes

Lyla: pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Flame: rusty ginger tom with darker ginger spots and amber eyes

Cream: pretty cream she-cat with blue eyes

Toby: brown tom with darker brown spots and green eyes

Mira: white she-cat with ginger tail, forehead, and shoulders with gray eyes

Baron: light brown tom with brown spots and hazel eyes

Molly: white she-cat with silver/clear eyes

OMG that was a lot of cats! I just felt like an old cat lady writing/typing this! Well at least people now get an idea of what each cat of every clan and the other things look like. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Continuing the story where we last left off, a strange cat came up to Lillypaw and told her that she was a part of the Empires. Just who or what are the Empires and what do they have to do with the prophecy? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 6**

Lillypaw stopped bristling and said, "What are the Empires, and what do they have to do with the Dark Forest or me?"

The mysterious she-cat looked to the night sky and said, "They are all a part of your prophecy. 'When a fire dies a lily will bloom, to keep away the darkness' or something like that."

"Ok, then what are the Empires?" Lillypaw had not still sheathed her claws, but had stopped hissing. "Empires are like clans, but are more like upwalkers, or twolegs to you clan cats. We strategize and plan our battles. Not just who will go. Our training is also tougher and our cats are born on the streets, making them have great endurance."

Lillypaw sweat dropped. _Is she calling the clans lazy?_ "Well, that's all nice but who exactly are you, and what do you have to do with any of this?"

The older she-cat replied, "I am Aurora, commander of the Water Empire." Lillypaw tilted her head in confusion. "How many Empires are there and what's a commander?"

"A commander is like your leader. They are in charge of the Empire. Also, medicine cats are called healing cats, while the deputies are subernants. There are four Empires. Two good ones and two bad ones, though not all cats go along with the title their Empire usually represents."

"You said Water Empire. What other Empires are there?" The cat known as Aurora said, "There is the Sky empire, led by Frost. They are the second of the good-willed Empires. Then there is my Water Empire, we also wish to help your clans."

"That is good." Aurora shook her head and mewed, "But our opponents are very strong. The Empires that represent the Dark Forest are lead by very evil cats. The Magic Empire is awful. They are led by Soul. He most likely doesn't have one of those, and he is very strong. He is cruel and he can use some sort of enchantments or something like that. But, then there is the Fire empire, led by Inferno the most evil she-cat alive."

Lillypaw remembered the she-cat that had chased her a few moons ago. "Does she have ginger fur?" Aurora nodded and asked, "How did you know this?"

Lillypaw explained what had happened with her and the apparent Empire leader. "To think they have found you already. This is not good. The Water Empire and the Sky Empire must come to the clans as quickly as possible!"

"None of them know about the Dark Forest, the prophecy, the Empires, or any of this! Starclan told me not to tell anyone, and I haven't! Not even my leader. Not my brother, my sister, my mother, nor my father. I cant even tell my best friend!"

"Then what are the Empires to do?" Lillypaw thought for a second when a thought popped into her head. "I know where we should go. Follow me."

And with that Lillypaw and Aurora ran towards Dayclan's camp to get someone that Lillypaw could trust with this, and not think she was crazy. "Oh, and by the way I'm Lillypaw! It's nice to meet you!" Aurora dipped her head. "Likewise."

When the camp finally became visible through the trees and underbrush, Lillypaw and Aurora snuck through the hole in the dirtplace. The younger she-cat popped her head out to check if anyone was around, but the clearing was barren. "The coast is clear."

Lillypaw quickly padded over to the medicine cat's den and peered inside. Softspot's nest was in the back, hidden by a curtain of vines and bramble. The cleft in the stone wall held all the strange smelling herbs, whose scent filled the whole den. Finally Lillypaw found what she was looking for, or who.

There, by the pool in the middle of the den was Holesky, lapping up some water. Holesky was the medicine cat apprentice with long brown fur and darker brown markings around his face. His eyes were a smoky yellow, and his paws were huge.

He must have scented them, because he whipped his head around at the scent of the strange cat Lillypaw brought back.

"Who is this, Lillypaw? And why is she in our camp?" Lillypaw flicked her tail at her new friend. "This, is Aurora. She comes from a group of cats that call themselves the Water Empire."

Holesky blinked a couple of times. He then said, "Is this some kind of joke?" Lillypaw shook her head and replied frantically, "No it isn't! I am being completely serious! Starclan sent her and some other cats to help us! I promise!"

"Starclan sent you?" Aurora nodded her head once to confirm. "Then something must be going on… Wait. Why do you know about this, but the medicine cats and leader don't?"

"Because I'm part of a prophecy, and Starclan have been visiting me in my dreams for a few moons." Holesky looked at her with a pained expression. The brown tom asked, "Why couldn't you have told any of us? You should have come to us as soon as you started having these dreams!"

"No, I couldn't! Starclan told me to not tell as many cats as I could possibly avoid. I have not told anyone but you so far."

"Why are you telling me? Why are you telling anyone? And why not Softspots instead?"

"Because, I don't want anyone to get hurt! Softspots has enough to deal with! So does Lightningstar." Aurora turned her head to Lillypaw. "Lightningstar is your leader, yes?" Lillypaw nodded. "Yes, she's really strong and kind."

Holesky smiled at this comment. "It is good that you think that, Lillypaw." The young she-cat dipped her head. "Anyways Holesky, can you help us with something?"

"Like what?" Lillypaw stepped closer to the small pool in the cavern and said, "Holesky, we need you help us get to the Moonpool. I must speak with Starclan, and so must you. There are many questions that need to be answered. Too many cats are secretly involved with this, and I need some clue of what to do with all of it!"

The brown tom nodded and said, "You are right Lillypaw. Starclan was wise to put you in the prophecy. Alright, let us get to the Moonpool. But I should tell my mentor first. I wouldn't want her to worry about the two-" He looked at Aurora and said, "The three of us." The commanding she-cat smiled at the young tom.

"If you tell her, she'll just try to stop us!" He sighed and said, "Then I shall come up with something."

He walked into the back of the den to his mentor's nest and came back out in moments. "Shall we go, ladies?" Lillypaw fell in step beside him, while Aurora followed closely behind. "How did you get her to agree?"

"I told her and promptly left." Lillypaw glanced at his smug face. "Well, that makes sense."

They were right at the stream that would lead them over the border, when Holesky asked, "Hey, Lillypaw? How did you meet Aurora, anyways? And what were you doing outside of the camp?"

"I couldn't fall asleep, so I went out for a walk through the forest. Then, I ran into Aurora who, apparently, had been looking for me." Holesky nodded, buying it. The truth was, Lillypaw had just been going back to the camp from a Lillyclan meeting, and Aurora had shown up and had told her about all of the things she had to do with the prophecy.

"Aurora, what do you have to do with the prophecy. Heck, I don't even know what it is!" Lillypaw heard her clanmate and their new companion talking. "Well, not even I am sure about all of it. All I know it that a white tom had told me to go to the clans and help them. It was in one of my dreams, and I knew it had to mean something. So, my Empire and I searched for the clans for many moons. We had finally heard about where the territories of clan cats were from a ginger tom whom lives in the nearest twoleg place. I left my Empire waiting for my by the farthest, Dawnclan I believe, border."

Lillypaw thought about the white tom and the ginger tom that Aurora had been talking about. _It couldn't be… _"Hey Aurora, what were the names of the ginger and white cats?"

"I am not sure. But the ginger one's name had something to do with fire… The white tom just gave me the message and he left."

"Was the ginger one called Flame?" Aurora turned her head in Lillypaw's direction. "How do you know Flame?"

"He was the cat I told you about! The one that had helped me get back to the clans after I was chased by Inferno!"

"That was Flame? That tom… The next time we see him, we must thank him for much."

"Yes, and Cream and Akari as well." Aurora asked, "Are they the ones at the twoleg place as well?" Lillypaw nodded. "Was cream the serious one, and Akari was the bubbly airhead?" Lillypaw shook her head. "No, no, no. Akari was the serious one and Cream was the nice, hyper one."

Holesky looked completely lost. "What in the name of Starclan are the two of you talking about?" Lillypaw had to hold back a laugh at the tom's face. She began to explain everything (Besides Lillyclan. Aurora is the only cat other than those in Lillyclan, that knows about it!).

"Whoa. That all happened to you? I have a sudden respect for you." Lillypaw felt her face get hot. "Its not that big of a deal," Lillypaw explained in a rushed voice. "I couldn't even fight Inferno! There's no need to respect me…"

"Yes there is." Lillypaw looked up at the medicine cat apprentice, surprised. "No other cat could have done that. You were smart enough to escape her grasps, you must have had a large amount of loyalty and stamina to get back to us, and you have been dealing with a prophecy on your own for quite a while. Getting trained by the first clancats? Everyone would love to go through that! And you deserve it."

Lillypaw looked down at the ground. That's why he respected her. Just because she outwitted a murderer by using the weakest apprentice move, got back to the clan by being led around by a kittypet, and being part of a prophecy she didn't even ask for!

She stomped angrily past the tom. "What did I say?" Aurora stepped next to him. "Sometimes girls just need to be left alone and understood."

They had been getting closer and closer to the Highstump, and Lillypaw had been dreading the moment. Aurora wanted her to show it to her, but Holesky was there!

Said tom began to walk closer to Lillypaw. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier Lillypaw. I didn't mean to misunderstand you."

"It's alright Holesky, I'm over it anyways." I have bigger problems than that! The Highstump had just come into view when Aurora asked, "Is that it?" Lillypaw nodded hoping Holesky wouldn't notice their conversation.

"And you're the leader?" Lillypaw nodded again. "I will tell you the rest later. Let's just get to the Moonpool for now."

"What are you two talking about?" Lillypaw whipped her head to face Holesky who had been listening the whole time. "Nothing! Its nothing."

"Okay… Anyways, we are almost at the Moonpool!" "Alright! Where is it?" Holesky sweat dropped and said, "It still won't be for a little while longer. But until then lets run the whole way there!" All three of the cats bounded off in the direction of the Moonpool.

Lillypaw entered the cave that led to their destination. As she walked through the tunnel, Lillypaw felt her paw prints sinking into other paw prints. _Wow, _thought Lillypaw._ Thousands of cats must have walked this path as well._

"How do we speak with Starclan?" asked Aurora. "Just drink some of the water and fall asleep next to the pool," replied Holesky. Lillypaw had already lowered her head to lap up the water. It tasted amazing! It was cool and refreshing and reminded Lillypaw of stars.

She lied down next to the pool and closed her eyes. She almost immediately opened them, and found herself in the Cloud Clearing with Aurora and Holesky. "What is this place?" Asked Aurora.

"I call it the Cloud Clearing. It is a part of Starclan's Forest. Whenever I come to the Forest I train here."

Holesky began walking around the large, open space. "I never imagined it to be so cloudy." Lillypaw sensed someone in the tree next to her. "Cloudtail, don't even think about it."

The white warrior fell out of the tree and landed on the ground with a thud. Aurora and Holesky jumped back, utterly surprised. Lillypaw stood over Cloudtail with a smirk. "How did you know I was here?"

"Your fur stands out against the leaves like a twoleg in a camp." The white tom merely chuckled. "Today is not one of your lessons. Why have you come?"

Lillypaw replied, "There are just too many unanswered questions. I need to know more than what I already know."

"Well one thing you do know, is that I am not in charge of the prophecy. That would be Firestar."

"Where is he?" Cloudtail shrugged. "Probably in a meeting with all of the elite Starclan cats. I am one, but I cant take those kind of things seriously."  
>"Can we wait with you until it is over?" Cloudtail smirked and said, "Of course Lillypaw. After all, that's what kin is for."<p>

"Kin?" Said a confused Lillypaw. "Nevermind. Hey, do you want to find Graystripe, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze to go and head over to the Silver Pool?"

"You bet!" Lillypaw began to pad after the deceased tom, then looked back at her two comerads. "Whats the matter you two? Aren't you coming with?"

"No, I don't think so. I will try to find some of the old medicine cats!" Holesky said. Aurora nodded and asked, "Can I come with? I want to see what my Empire has to do with this prophecy."

Lillypaw called after them, "If you want to meet a medicine cat, a few good ones are Littlecloud, Yellowfang, and Cinderpelt! Oh and Jayfeather but we're going to see him now. Meet back here when you're done! Bye!" She, then, followed the big white tom to where their group usually was.

"I thought they would be there! Looks like they were all at the meeting." Lillypaw and Cloudtail had gone to the Sandy Clearing where their group of cats usually played and practiced.

"It would have been nice to see them, but I guess its just the two of us." Cloudtail nodded. "Yeah. We have just as much fun on our own!"

"But what are we going to do?" The white tom plopped down on the soft grass. "I don't know… Maybe we could make a new game to play. What was that one you came up with the other day?"

Lillypaw lied down next to him. " You mean random questions?" The tom nodded. "Alright. Do you want to go first?"

"Okay… What is your favorite kind of prey?" Lillypaw flicked her whiskers. "Mouse."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I guess, I just like the way they taste."

"True. Your turn."

"Hmm… How are you related to Firestar?"

"He's my uncle. He used to be a kitty pet before he went to the old forest. My mother was a kitty pet, but decided to have her oldest, that would be me, and give me to her brother's clan."

"Whoa, that's really cool, Cloudtail!"

"Yeah. It's good having kin there to look out for you." The tom looked over at her. Do you know of your family?"

The young she-cat looked at him with an eyebrow (A.N. I don't know if cats have them, but just pretend they do, okay?) raised in suspicion. "Why do you keep bringing that up? Kin this, family that. Are you trying to get at something?"

He just simply sighed and said, "When the time comes, you will know why." Lillypaw thought,_ Why are there so many secrets around here_? "When is that meeting going to be over anyways?"

"I am not sure. I only know where it is." Lillypaw cracked a smile. "Well then, lets get going."

"Of course." They padded over to the Sky Rock. Perched at the very top was Thunderstar, Firestar, Tallstar, Crookedstar, Windstar, Leopardstar, Riverstar, Blackstar, and Shadowstar.

All heads turned to see the prophesized she-cat and the snow white tom with the furriest tail in all of Starclan. "Lillypaw! What are you doing here?" Leopardstar leaped down the Sky Rock and walked towards the Dayclan apprentice, her unusually spotted fur shining in the moonlight.

Dipping her head in respect, Lillypaw said, "There are many questions I have that have not yet been answered."

Lightningstar walked towards the she-cat as well. The tom was the first leader of Thunderclan, the clan before Dayclan. He was a large golden tabby tom with large ginger stripes running down his back. "Lillypaw, you may ask anything you need. Your friends have asked much as well."

It was just then that Lillypaw noticed that Aurora and Holesky were sitting next to Yellowfang and Goldenflower. "Should we fill you in?" Lillypaw shook her head. Looking up at her warrior ancestors, she sat and laid her tail delicately over her paws. "I would like to hear it from Starclan."

Firestar nodded. "What would you like to know Lillypaw?" "First of all, what do the Empires have to do with the clan or the prophecy?"

"The Empires are a huge part of all of this. Tigerstar, leader of the Dark Forest, recruited two of them. So, we had no choice but to do so as well. If we had not, the clans would have been too greatly outnumbered. We have tried looking for Skyclan, but we have heard nothing from them and they moved from their old camp for whatever reason."

"So the Empires are allies to the Dark Forest and to Starclan. Okay, I've got that part, but why is Tigerstar coming after us?" Lillypaw flicked her ears.

"Tigerstar never learns!" a voice shouted from across the clearing. A dusty brown tom padded forward. It was Dustpelt, a cat from the old Thunderclan. "He has always been like this. And he never listens. Not to anyone, but himself."

"True," a golden she-cat said from somewhere behind Lillypaw.

"Tigerstar wants power. Even when he's dead and on top, he always has to have more." A bunch of other cats mewed their agreement.

"That's weird. Well, at least we somewhat know what we're up against. Wait. How are we supposed to fight them if they're not alive? I get that they have Empires and that they can fight you, but how are cats from the Dark Forest supposed to hurt clan cats?" Holesky pointed out from next to Lillypaw.

Graystripe sighed and said, "We suppose that they materialize and cross over. It's been done before, I'm sure of it. If it's been done before, it can be done again."

Lillypaw stood and said, "There haven't been any attacks so far, so we should be safe at the moment."

Firestar leapt down from the Sky Rock and onto the cloudy ground with a soft thud. "We shall meet again in a half moon. Until then, farewell."

The cats in the clearing all began to disperse. Lillypaw lied down and turned to Holesky and Aurora. "We sleep to get back to our world. Kind of like what we do to get here."

The two cats nodded and lied down next to their friend. They all opened their eyes at the same time, back at the Moon Pool. Aurora got up and drank some of the water from the pool. Holesky got up and stretched, his muscles popping and stiff bones cracking. Lillypaw sat and drew her paw over her ears.

"Holesky and I better get back to our camp. I think you should go to your cats and tell them to wait at least another moon. The clans should be at peace for as long as they can."

Aurora nodded and licked Lillypaw's shoulder. "I shall see you both in a moon." She padded out of the cavern and over the moors. Holesky and Lillypaw watched the whole time, until her gray and white frame could not be seen anymore.

Lillypaw and Holesky then began to pad back to the Dayclan camp. They walked in silence until Holesky finally broke it. "You know, I'm glad you decided to trust me with this. Lillypaw looked over at the older tom who was looking up at the sky. "You could have told anyone else, but you trusted me."

She laughed. "Anyone else would've said I had a major case of bees in my brain. Either that, or they would have freaked out and said the world was gonna end."

"Huh? Don't they already think that about you?" he said, referring to the bees in her brain.

"Oh, ha ha. Like I haven't heard that one before. My best friend is Glitterpaw, the queen of sarcasm. I've heard them all."

"But seriously. I think it's pretty cool you trust me." Holesky was grinning at her.

Lillypaw sighed. "So what? I trust you. Clanmates are supposed to trust each other. I just thought you should have been first to know. That's all."

The brown tom started to crack up. "What's so funny?" Lillypaw asked, embarrassed. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

"What? I am NOT!" Lillypaw yelped. "I cannot believe you just said that!" Holesky ran off toward camp and Lillypaw began chasing him, both of them laughing the whole way there.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been a half moon since Holesky and Lillypaw had seen Aurora and Starclan. Lillypaw was sleeping in the apprentices' den, when out of nowhere, something rammed into her side. Hissing in pain, Lillypaw woke up and got out of her nest. Looking up, she saw that it had been Ravenpaw who rammed her. "Ravenpaw! First of all, it's way to small in here to be play fighting. Second of all, you can't act like a kit when you are an eight moon old apprentice."

"Sorry Lillypaw." Speckledpaw and Ravenpaw hung their heads. "Everyone makes mistakes. It's okay. Heck, I stepped on Hawkears' tail yesterday! Didn't you hear him yelling his whiskers off at me?"

The younger apprentices laughed and left the den; leaving Lillypaw and Glitterpaw alone. "Are we going to Lillyclan tonight?" Glitterpaw asked.

"I don't know." replied Lillypaw. "I know we've been able to keep it a secret for so long, but I'm not sure how much longer it can be just that. A secret."

"We've been doing just fine. And if we do get caught, only then is it over. Remember why we made Lillyclan? So that cats from different clans can come together and be friends."

Lillypaw sighed at the tortoiseshell apprentice next to her. "I suppose." Glitterpaw nodded.

"So, are we going with everyone tonight?" The white she-cat nodded once agreeing. "Alright. I'll go tell Milkpaw and Reedpaw." The young cat left the den and went to tell the older apprentices.

Lillypaw got up and shook the moss from her pelt. She excited the den, and stepped into the sunny clearing. It was the middle of green-leaf and the prey had been plentiful. The sun was shining on the camp and the scent in the air said it had rained the previous night.

Lillypaw padded out and stretched her body. She gave her shoulder a lick and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. The hunting patrol had come back and were sitting by the nettle patch near the medicine cat den. Lillypaw picked out a mouse and sat down to eat it. When she bit into the flesh, she felt like she knew it's entire life story. Foraging for seeds, sleeping underground, and running from the dangers of the forest.

She finished just as Lightningstar came out from her den at the foot of the High Rock. The cream she-cat leapt to the top with ease and sat in full view of the clan. She opened her mouth to speak. Lillypaw raced to the High Rock to sit in the front.

"All cats old enough to hunt their own prey, gather here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" the Dayclan leader called out the sacred words. Moments after she did, cats began to gather from all over the camp and to the High Rock. Their leader just sat there and waited for every last cat to assemble.

"Today I shall do one of my favorite duties as leader. By naming warriors, we show that Dayclan will survive and remain strong. Rustflute, are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

The ginger tabby tom looked at Sandpaw and back up to his leader. "Yes. She is ready."

"Sandpaw," Lightningstar called from the High Rock. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The ginger tabby she-cat nodded, determined. "I do."

"Than by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from now on, you will be known as Sandwhistle. Dayclan welcomes you as a full warrior." They young she-cat lowered head as her leader licked the younger her shoulder.

"Badgertail," the Dayclan leader called as the two ginger tabbies padded back to their clanmates. "Do you think Pandapaw is ready to become a warrior?"

The brown tom nodded. "He is ready, Lightningstar."

"Pandapaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The black and white tom gulped and said, "I do." His leader nodded and smiled down at the shy cat.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Pandapaw, you will now be known as Pandamask. Dayclan welcomes you as a full warrior."

The tom lowered his head, as Sandwhistle had done, and Lightningstar licked his shoulder. He and his mentor stepped back to sit with Sandwhistle and Rustflute.

"The last cat I shall name today, is Hailpaw." Lightningstar called out to the young tom. He and his mentor, Stonefall, padded up to their leader. "Stonefall. Is this apprentice ready for the duties of being a warrior?"

The dark tom looked down at his apprentice and stepped forward. "Yes, Lightningstar. He is."

The cream she-cat dipped her head to the senior warrior. "And Hailpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

The normally cocky brown tom, looked up at his leader with full seriousness. "Of course I do, Lightningstar. I promise to do everything I can for my clan."

She looked down at him, shocked. Then she smiled gently and said, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hailpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Hailstorm. Dayclan welcomes you as a full warrior."

The cats of the clan surrounded the newly named warriors and chanted their names. "Sandwhistle, Pandamask, Hailstorm! Sandwhistle, Pandamask, Hailstorm!"

When the chanting died down, Lightningstar began to speak again. "Tonight you three shall sit a silent vigil after everyone has eaten. Tomorrow is the gathering and I shall announce the cats who are to attend."

Lillypaw, Glitterpaw, Milkpaw, and Reedpaw sat in the front of the clan, hoping they could all go. Or at least that one of them could go, to recruit Lillyclan members.

"The cats whom shall be going tomorrow are as following; Of course myself, Softspots with Holesky, Lionthroat, Snowhunter, Graywalker, Sunray, Heatherfoot, Royalheart, Clawfur, Mountainwhisker, Barleypelt, Ravenpaw, Speckledpaw, Lillypaw, and Milkpaw." With that said, Lightningstar leaped down from the High Rock and into her den.

"Dang it!" Glitterpaw smacked her forehead with her paw. "I can't believe Reedpaw and I don't get to go!"

"You'll probably go next time." Milkpaw reassured her. "Lillypaw, the others who could go, and I are probably more than necessary to recruit more members."

"She has a point." the normally silent Reedpaw said. "Plus it would seem pretty suspicious if we all wandered around talking to random cats. If only two of us are there and talking to other cats, no-one will think anything of it."

"When did you get so wise?" Lillypaw asked her brother. He shrugged and smirked.

"I guess we get smarter as we get older. I also have to remind you Milkpaw and I only have a moon left." his tone acquired a dead serious edge to it.

Glitterpaw and Lillypaw tilted their heads in confusion. "What do you mean, Reedpaw?"

The older tom shook his head. "It's not important." He got up to leave, but Lillypaw jumped in front of him with a 'No messing around, or I'll kill you' look on her face that she had learned from Swiftmoon.

"Yes it is important, or you wouldn't have mentioned it at all. Now tell us what's the matter." Her brother looked irritated then sat down and tucked his tail neatly around his silver paws.

"We only have a moon left in Lillyclan. After that we will be warriors and we can't get away with that kit's game any longer. It's just as Mousestep said. We have duties and have to be one hundred percent loyal to our actual clans."

Lillypaw's and Glitterpaw's jaws lay somewhere on the ground as they stared, shocked, at the silver apprentices. Glitterpaw jumped up, outraged. "You can't just quit! Don't be like that stupid Mousestep and leave! You can do whatever you want! You don't have to stop being friends with everyone, just 'cause your gonna be a warrior!"

Lillypaw whispered to her friend, "Quiet it down! Cats are staring."

The tortoiseshell apprentice didn't seem to hear her as she was fuming at the older tom in front of her. He sat with an indifferent look on his face. He then spoke in a harsh whisper. "Yes I can leave. I want to leave. I can't stand playing around with a bunch of 'apprentices' acting like kits. I won't stop being friends with you, but I will not be a 'Lillyclan' warrior. You guys pretend to be warriors, but you're just a bunch of brain dead kits." He then got up, and stalked to the apprentices' den.

Lillypaw glared after her brother as Glitterpaw stood bristling, flabbergasted. Milkpaw looked down and began to whimper. "Can you believe he said that to us?" Glitterpaw asked Lillypaw, outraged. "I can't! Well I don't want him to be a part of our group anymore anyways!" She sat down and began to pout.

"Don't say that." Milkpaw whispered. The other two she-cats turned to look at her. "He is only acting like that because he is very sad. He doesn't actually want to give up Lillyclan. I sure know I don't. But it's something we have to do. And when that day comes, there will be new members to take our place. That's why we need to recruit new members. That way, there will always be friendship amongst the clans. Right?"

The other two smiled and nodded. Lillypaw stuck out her paw. Glitterpaw caught on and put her paw on Lillypaw's. Milkpaw put her paw on top the their's. "Agreed," they all said at the same time.

When all of the clan had eaten, the three new warriors sat from different points in the camp. "Glitterpaw, are you sure we should try to go tonight?" Lillypaw looked out of the apprentice den. The other cats were all asleep besides them, Milkpaw, and Reedpaw. He sat and gingerly looked at us.

"Of course we are! Everyone is going and we can't just not go!" the tortoiseshell shouted.

"First of all, that barely made any sense. Second of all, there are three warriors standing guard. There's probably no way we can get out. I go on the High Rock. I couldn't get out that way with them in the camp."

"Why not just leave through the dirtplace?" Milkpaw asked in a whisper.

"I am not going through there. No way, no how." Glitterpaw stated from her spot in the den. "I barely go in there as it is. It smells like crowfood in there."

"Why not just use this hole?" The three she-cats turned to the voice. Reedpaw was pulling some brambles out of the way so that there was a small opening, just big enough for them to get through. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Lillypaw and Glitterpaw smirked. "Okay, Reedkit." the two ran out of the hole and through the forest, before the older cat could even comprehend what they had said.

"One day, I'm gonna get those two. I swear." the silver tom sighed. His sister smiled and head butted his shoulder.

They bounded after the other two cats and caught up with them at the stream. They heard Lillypaw saying, "…the others will stop coming?"

"What are you two talking about?" Milkpaw asked. The younger she-cats jumped out of surprise, and turned to them.

"Oh, nothing." Glitterpaw said with a sad expression. "We should get going. The others will wonder where we are after a while."

"If there are still others to worry about us." Lillypaw snapped and stalked over the stream. "I wouldn't be surprised if they just left without a reason."

"What's the matter with Lillypaw?" Reedpaw asked Glitterpaw. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat sighed and began to cross the stream. "Did anyone else quit?"

"No. Not yet, at least. But next moon Lionpaw and Squirrelpaw have to leave. They'll be warriors. Just the same as you. Plus, we have to find younger cats, since in just two moons everyone else will have to leave. It sucks!" Glitterpaw stepped off the last stone with Milkpaw and Reedpaw right behind her.

"Knowing Lillypaw, she'll never leave." Reedpaw retorted. "That she-cat won't quit, not even if Starclan themselves told her to."

"That's not such a bad thing, is it?" Milkpaw asked while padding alongside her brother. "It means she's determined."

"Or really stupid." Glitterpaw muttered. They all laughed and chased after their friend who had gotten far ahead of them.

They got to Lillyclan, and Lillypaw was sitting on the High Stump, looking very formidable. Only Thornpaw and the Nightclan cats were there. "Where is everyone?" Milkpaw asked.

"Thornrun can explain." Lillypaw said, venom dripping from her voice with such force it made the Dawnclan apprentice almost jump out of her fur.

"Of course, Lillystar!" the poor she-cat yelped. More calmly, she turned to the rest of the Dayclan cats and said, "The others are with the clan. They are fighting against Duskclan."

"Right now?" Reedpaw asked, his green eyes bewildered. Dawnclan and Duskclan were rival clans, being the opposite of each other, but they were quiet and peaceful clans in retrospect.

"Yes. Some of their cats crossed the border. They have been stealing prey for a few moons, actually."

"Why aren't you fighting with them?" Glitterpaw asked. "And how did you get out of camp? Shouldn't everyone be on lockdown or something on their cats about now?"

"Yes. I got out by saying I needed to walk and get something to drink, so I can't stay long." The tabby she-cat shifted on her haunches and shuffled her paws, looking up nervously at Lillypaw.

The white she-cat was merely staring back, with a tired expression on her face. Glitterpaw looked at her best friend, not seeing the same cat she would have recognized a few moons ago. She seemed so old now. 'What happened, Lillypaw' Glitterpaw thought.

"It's alright. Your clan needs you. Go. We shall see each other tomorrow anyhow. This meeting is dismissed." Lillypaw got up and leapt down from the High Stump.

"I think she needs to be left alone." Glitterpaw told Milkpaw, as the silver she-cat tried to bound after her sister. "At least for now."

The cats slowly made their way back to their camps. The Dayclan apprentices kept a respectful distance from Lillypaw, but made sure they could see her.

The next day, Lillypaw woke in her den and felt completely refreshed. She got up and stretched. She walked over to Glitterpaw, who was grooming herself, and was about to say something but the tortoiseshell got up and glared at Lillypaw. She walked out of the apprentices den, and when Lillypaw went out as well, she saw her best friend sitting and talking with Speckledpaw.

"Hey, guys." Lillypaw said in greeting. Glitterpaw looked up with a disgusted look on her face. Speckledpaw turned and snorted. "What's with the snide attitude? All I did was say 'hey'."

"You have a lot of nerve, Lillypaw." Glitterpaw said with a malevolent voice. "Coming over here and all."

"What in the name of Starclan are you talking about?" Lillypaw said, bewildered as to why her best friend was acting so mean to her.

"You think you're so great, Lillystar. You just walk around, expecting everyone to love and obey you. Well, it doesn't work like that!" the whole time Glitterpaw was speaking, she had gotten up and was shoving her muzzle into Lillypaw's face trying to get her to back down.

Lillypaw backed away a few steps, but stood her ground. In a serious tone she said, "I do not act like that. I will be serious if I have to be, but I don't flaunter around or anything of the sort. What's gotten into you? I thought we were friends."

"We were, unfortunately. But when you started acting like a little princess, you didn't notice that the cats around you have been disliking you quite a bit. Little miss perfect turned into Dayclan's least wanted. Now, I'm on top. I am going to be the leader of Lillyclan, make that Glitterclan, and you will not be welcome anymore. You are just lucky I didn't tell Lightningstar about that stupid pretend clan of yours."

Lillypaw was bristling. "I cannot believe you just said that. I thought we were friends! You can't just kick me out! I-I kick you out!" Lillypaw stood panting, on the verge of tears.

"Whatever. No-one would want to be in a kit's game for so long anyway." Glitterpaw turned her nose into the air, snidely.

"You were one of the ones that came up with it! And how are you going to meet with your beloved Thrushpaw now?" Lillypaw asked, swishing her tail.

Glitterpaw's eyes widened and she turned to face Lillypaw. Speckledpaw had left before they even started talking about Lillyclan, thinking Lillypaw was a hopeless case, and Lillypaw dared to go farther without the younger she-cat there.

"How did you know about that?" Glitterpaw asked, her tail twitching with indignation.

"I didn't. Not until now." Lillypaw whispered and looked away from her friend in shame. She had only been suspicious of the two, but her fears had now been confirmed. Glitterpaw and Thrushpaw had actually liked each other.

"So what? I like him. That's not a problem, is it?" It was. If only the tortoiseshell knew that it was a huge problem.

"Its not so big of a problem next to the fact that you didn't tell me, and you're being extremely cruel. Once you've stopped being so awful, give me a meow." Lillypaw got up and started to walk towards the apprentices den, leaving Glitterpaw to look down at her paws in shame.

The next chapter will have the gathering. Here are a few previews;

"What in the name of Starclan does that mean? That sounds more confusing than a flying hedgehog."

"Thank you all for coming. I shall see all of you at the next Lillyclan meeting."

"Ravenpaw and Speckledpaw, would you like to join Lillyclan?"


	10. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Finally we're at chapter 8! Yay! I don't have much to say… but thanks to all who read and all who review! Also, if you want to see a certain cat really badly in Starclan, I have a poll on my profile so you can chose your favorite cat and we'll be seeing them more often!

Lillystream: Wow… We're already at chapter 8? Sweet! Anyways, it's Glitterpaw's turn to do the disclaimer!

Glitterpaw: K… Lillystream in no way owns Warriors. If she did, we'd all be dead.

Lillystream: Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 8**

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey, gather here beneath the High Stone for a clan meeting!" Lightningstar called the sacred words to start the clan meeting. Once all of the cats of Dayclan had gathered, Lightningstar began to speak again.

"Now we shall go to the gathering under the truce of the full moon!" The cats chosen to go all padded towards the tunnel, including Lillypaw. She and Glitterpaw had still not made up, no matter how many times the tortoiseshell tried to apologize.

Lillypaw and Milkpaw walked towards the back of the patrol as they headed to Sky Rock, the place where all gatherings were held. There was a stream running directly through the clearing, a single elm tree on each side. Surrounding the clearing and the two elm trees, were a kind of wall of aspen trees and the clearing's floor was filled with a soft, earthy sand and patches of soft grass. The night sky was dark, yet alight with stars that Lillypaw knew to be Silverpelt, or Starclan.

Once there, they padded smoothly into the sandy-floored clearing. Lillypaw turned to her sister and said, "We need to find the others and then we can split up to find new members."

"Roger. Where do we meet when we find everyone?" Milkpaw glanced around the clearing, making sure no-one could hear them speaking.

"The elm tree on the other side of the stream." Lillypaw dipped her head and padded away from her sister.

She saw Thornpaw and called out to her, "Thornpaw!" The tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat jumped and looked toward the voice. She recognized Lillypaw and smiled at the Dayclan apprentice.

"Hey Lillypaw. I'm the only one from Dawnclan to be here. Wolfpaw just didn't get chosen, but Thrushpaw upset one of the queens and her kits so he was punished."

"Leave it to Thrushpaw," Lillypaw sighed. "Let's go find Squirrelpaw and Lionpaw." The white she-cat padded with the Dawnclan apprentice to find their Nightclan friends.

After a while of searching with no prevail, Lillypaw guessed that neither of the Nightclan cats were chosen. She turned to Thornpaw and said, "Lets go to the other elm tree. That's where I told Milkpaw to wait for us."

Lillypaw leapt over the stream and onto the other bank as Thornpaw did right after her. The two she-cats padded over to the tree to see Milkpaw, Squirrelpaw, and Lionpaw all lying down on the soft patches of grass growing next to the tree.

"Hey guys." Lionpaw greeted casually.

"What's up?" Squirrelpaw asked while standing to shake the earth from her fur.

"That's the reason we couldn't find you. You were all over here." Thornpaw slapped her paw to her forehead as she spoke. "We should have figured they were already here."

"Why aren't Thrushpaw, Wolfpaw, Reedpaw, and Glitterpaw here?" Lionpaw asked in his deep, yet soft voice. Lillypaw glanced at Milkpaw just in time to see the thick blush on her face.

"Thrushpaw was punished for picking on Sagekit and Minkkit, Robinflight and Bravepelt's kits, by calling them kittypets. Wolfpaw offered to stay behind with him so he wouldn't tear down the poor camp while we were all gone but told Thrushpaw he was staying so they could still have fun, even in camp."

"And Reedpaw and Glitterpaw," Lillypaw clenched her teeth as she said the second name, but continued managing a stern sounding tone. "were not chosen for the gathering this night."

"Okay then, how are we splitting up to search for new members?" Lionpaw asked from his spot next to the tree.

"Well I was thinking that we could split up clan and clan." Lillypaw explained.

"What in the name of Starclan does that mean? That sounds more confusing than a flying hedgehog." Squirrelpaw twittered while swishing her tail.

"Like, for example, me and Lionpaw were paired up. I would take us to the cats I think should join, and he would take us to the cats he thinks should join."

"Oh, now I get it." Milkpaw said.

"So lets team up. Everyone turn their backs and put their tails in the middle. Intertwine your tail with anyone but the cat next to you."

Everyone did as they were told and turned to see with whom they were partnered with. The strangeness was short-lived; Lionpaw was with Milkpaw, Thornpaw was with Squirrelpaw, and Lillypaw was standing alone.

"I guess I'll go get cats from Duskclan." Lillypaw padded up to the stream and leapt over it.

Searching around the clearing, Lillypaw could see and scent cats from many clans, and could not tell Dusk from Dawn or Night from the other two seeing as she knew her own clanmates.

A deep golden and white she-cat walked past her but caught her eye. The other cat must have been an apprentice, because she had to have been Lillypaw's age. Lillypaw walked over to the she-cat and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Lillypaw from Dayclan. Who are you?" The golden apprentice smiled and sat, wrapping her tail around her paws ever so delicately.

"Hello, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Tansypaw of Duskclan. It was nice meeting you, Lillypaw, but I really must go now; my mentor is calling for me."

Lillypaw thought, 'She didn't seem the Lillyclan type anyways. Way too polite and nice. We don't work that way in Lillyclan.'

The white apprentice got up and looked around again. A pretty young apprentice caught her attention immediately. The she-cat must have just been made into an apprentice, because she looked barely older than a kit. She had beautiful mottled brown fur and deep blue eyes. She noticed Lillypaw looking at her and walked over to the older she-cat.

"I'm Peonypaw, from Duskclan. Who are you?" The Duskclan apprentice sat down and curled her tail around her paws in a lazy fashion.

"I'm Lillypaw, from Dayclan." Lillypaw looked down at the brown she-cat.

"Oh! You're Lillypaw? From what Speckledpaw and Ravenpaw said, I'd expect you to be way bigger and stronger looking."

"What? I don't get what you mean."

"Those two always talk about you like you're Starclan to them."

"Speckledpaw? I get Ravenpaw cause he's been like that since kithood, but his sister probably hates me now. So, she wouldn't be talking about me in any sort of positive way."

"What? Speckledpaw? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything but she seemed to really dislike me when she was backing Glitterpaw up. She probably admires her way more than me."

"Huh? Okay, hold up. I don't know who this Glitterpaw cat is, but I am very sure she is nothing to Speckledpaw next to you. Trust me."

"Okay then, I guess I'll just have to trust you."

"Yep you will. Anyways I have a question."

"Huh?"

"And it might sound odd, but I have facts to back up whatever you deny or anything."

"What is it?"

"What are you guys all up to?"

"What do you mean?" Lillypaw tilted her head, confused at what the younger cat was getting at.

"You, those two siblings from Nightclan, the Dawnclan she-cat, and the other one from Dayclan are all asking cats random questions. I couldn't really hear what they were asking, but I kept hearing the word 'join'. I think I'm the only one that's noticed though."

"Oh, that."

"What are you guys doing?"

"I don't think I should tell you." Lillypaw averted her eyes from the younger cat, arguing with herself to tell her or not.

Peonypaw pouted and let her ears and whiskers droop.

"Why not?"

"You might tell others that shouldn't know."

"WHAT! That is so not right. I wont tell anyone. I promise!"

"I guess…"

"Tell me!"

"We made a secret clan."

Peonypaw gasped so loud Lillypaw had to cover her ears with her paws.

"That is so cool! But isn't that breaking the Warrior Code?"

Lillypaw shook her head. "Nope. It doesn't say anywhere in that code that clans can't be created. Also, its for a good cause. We made Lillyclan in hopes that it would make bonds of friendships between clans. Though, whenever a cat becomes a warrior, they end up leaving. That's why we need new recruits."

Peonypaw's jaw was on the sandy floor as she stood, gaping, at Lillypaw.

"Do you want to join?" Peonypaw pounced on Lillypaw and started nodding her head like a psychopath and said, or shouted, "Yes, yes, yes! I want to! Please let me join!"

"Keep your voice down! Remember the whole 'secret' part of secret clan."

"Okay, just can I join?"

"Yes."

Peonypaw jumped up in the air and started to run in circles. She kept at it for a few minutes until she stopped suddenly. Lillypaw sent a silent thanks to Starclan for making the young cat stop; all the spinning had made her dizzy.

"Can I invite my brother and sister?"

"Yes of course. We have our meetings at that huge tree stump near the Dawnclan and Dayclan border. We meet every quarter moon, so come the next one. There you shall receive your Lillyclan names. But remember, what happens in Lillyclan, stays in Lillyclan. Meaning, only speak to Lillyclan warriors about meetings and affairs, only call everyone by their Lillyclan names around other Lillyclan cats, and never mention it to another cat without permission."

"I understand. So who's the leader anyways? What's your Lillyclan name?"

Lillypaw merely mrrowed in laughter and said, "I am Lillystar."

Peonypaw's eyes got huge and she bowed low to the earth. "I am so sorry for my ignorance, great Lillystar."

"Get up, we don't have time for this. It will be embarrassing to find my other warriors recruiting many cats whilst I only got one."

"No. You got three."

"Oh yes. Your littermates. You will have to introduce me next time we meet. Good day, Peonypaw. Remember everything I told you."

"Alright. Bye-bye, Lillypaw, or Lillystar!"

And with that, the younger cat disappeared from Lillypaw's sight and into the gathering. She padded around a bit, and decided to go back to the other side of the stream. She saw a few more figures than who had been there before, but she got closer anyhow.

She saw all of the Lillyclan cats sitting with whom Lillypaw expected to be their recruits. Everyone stood and dipped their heads to her return. The new cats had only then seen her approaching and looked at the others in confusion. Lionpaw ushered something to the new cats and they did as instructed.

"Lift your heads and introduce yourselves."

Milkpaw and Lionpaw got up first and three younger apprentices stepped up after seeing them rise. One was a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, another a white tom with black and brown patches of fur on his head and back whom also had blue eyes, and the last one a cream she-cat with a dark brown face, paws, and ears with green eyes.

Milkpaw cleared her throat and spoke to Lillypaw. "Lillystar, these are the recruits Lionfang and I have brought in. They are littermates from Lionfang's clan. You three can introduce yourselves?"

They nodded shyly and the white tom stepped forward. "Hello, I am Onepaw, from Nightclan. I am pleased to be chosen to become part of Lillyclan. I mean honored! I am honored to be chosen as a cat of Lillyclan."

Lillypaw smiled and nodded at him. "I look forward to seeing you the next quarter moon. You are dismissed until then. You know where to go for meetings, yes?"

"Yes Lillystar!" he nearly squeaked out the words.

"Well, even if you didn't, Squirrelwhisker or Lionfang could take you with them."

The two mentioned cats nodded and the younger tom dipped his head and left. The ginger tom stepped forward next; he dipped his head and said, "I am Goldenpaw, from Nightclan. I hope we can get along as friends."

"I do as well. I shall see you in just a few sunrises." Lillypaw decided to sit, seeing that all of the introductions would take a while.

"Yes, Lillystar." With that, Goldenpaw padded away after Onepaw.

The she-cat nervously stepped forward and said, "I am Hollypaw, from Nightclan. I look forward to being clanmates."

"As am I. You and your brothers shall make great additions to Lillyclan as well. I shall see you all at the quarter moon." Hollypaw nodded her head and chased after her brothers.

Squirrelpaw and Thornpaw then stepped up with six other apprentices. "Wow. Did you bring catnip with you or something?"

"No. These are all apprentices of my clan." the Dawnclan she-cat announced with pride in her voice while puffing out her chest.

There was a gray and brown tabby and white she-cat with dark green eyes; a deep brown tom with brown eyes; a ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes; a dusty ginger tom with pale green eyes; a black tom with yellow eyes; and a well groomed tabby and white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

The gray and brown tabby she-cat stepped forward first. "I am Leafpaw of Dawnclan, sister of Pinepaw and Speedpaw. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

The deep brown tom stepped forward and said, "I am Pinepaw of Dawnclan, brother of Leafpaw and Speedpaw. I am pleased to meet you."

The ginger and white tom stepped up and said, "I am Speedpaw, brother of Leafpaw and Pinepaw. I am honored to meet you."

The dusty ginger tom stepped up and said, "I am Sandpaw of Dawnclan, brother of Lovepaw and Shadepaw. I am glad to meet you."

The black tom with yellow eyes stepped up and said, "I am Shadepaw of Dawnclan, brother of Lovepaw and Sandpaw. It is a great opportunity to be a part of Lillyclan."

Finally the tabby and white she-cat stepped up and said, "I am Lovepaw of Dawnclan, sister of Sandpaw and Shadepaw. I think the idea of bonds of friendship between young clan cats is a great idea and I shall support Lillyclan with all of my might."

"Thank you all for coming. I shall see all of you at the next Lillyclan meeting." she dismissed the new apprentices and turned to her older Lillyclan members. "You have all done well in getting new recruits. Tonight has been a success. I have gotten three other cats from Duskclan and plan to get two more apprentices by the next meeting."

She turned from the others to get the two cats she had in mind. She didn't have to go far to find the black tom and white and ginger she-cat.

"Ravenpaw and Speckledpaw, would you like to join Lillyclan?"

Author's note: Dang… things are getting pretty serious, huh? So here are a few previews of the next chapter:

"Lillypaw, is there something you haven't told me?"

"WHO DARES TO KILL THE CATS OF DAYCLAN? THEY SHALL PAY!"

They would never be the same, Lillypaw thought. Things will change no matter how much we promise.


	11. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you're looking forward to this next chapter of Warriors the Final Beginning! We're almost at the end of the first book of the Final Beginning series. Well, please enjoy and I don't own Warrior Cats. Please Read and Review.

~Lillystream

**Chapter 9**

It had been a few sunrises since the gathering and everything had been going well. Glitterpaw and Lillypaw were steadily making up, but were still wary of each other. Lillypaw felt time closing in on her though, for the Empires would join with them in only a few sunrises. She still hadn't told her leader or medicine cat about anything, and only Holesky knew.

She decided she would tell them after the next Lillyclan meeting took place. Lillypaw sighed and padded out of the apprentice's den and over to the fresh kill pile. She heard her leader call for a clan meeting and saw the four oldest apprentices next to the Highrock. _What were they doing there?_ Lillypaw thought. She then found out and felt her heart drop to her belly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Lightningstar called out from her place atop the Highrock. Everyone had gathered and the oldest apprentices had their chests puffed out in pride.

It was a warrior ceremony. The dreaded day had finally come. Lillypaw turned her head from the ceremony, not able to watch it.

"Clawfur," Lightningstar called down to the brown tabby. "Do you feel that Mosquitopaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"He's ready enough," came the gruff reply. Mosquitopaw rolled his eyes and scowled at his mentor for embarrassing him in front of the whole clan.

"I Lightningstar, leader of Dayclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard and long to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in his turn.

"Mosquitopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Mosquitopaw, you shall now be known as Mosquitofoot. Dayclan welcomes you as a full fledged warrior."

The young tom dipped his head and padded past Lillypaw to sit next to Milkpaw. Despite her upset mood, Lillypaw watched them exchange greetings and smile at each other. She felt a growl threaten to come out of her throat, but she held it.

"Since Wolfsong was sent to the nursery with her kits and Loyalheart took over Owlpaw's training; I shall ask you, Loyalheart, do you think that Owlpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

The younger tabby tom smiled gently and shyly and said, "I believe he is ready."

"Then I call upon my warrior ancestors in Starclan to allow me to give him his warrior name. Owlpaw, you shall now be known as Owlwhisper. Dayclan welcomes you as a warrior."

The brown tom beamed up with pride and he padded towards Lillypaw. He dipped his head and went to sit with Sandwhistle. Lillypaw hadn't noticed how close the two had grown and they seemed to be mooning over each other just as Swiftmoon still mooned over Graywalker.

"Treeleaper," Lightningstar called, and Lillypaw's ears swiveled so that they were pressed against her head. "Do you feel that Milkpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"She is ready."

"Milkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." she declared, if not rather shyly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Milkpaw, you shall now be known as Milkfur!"

The silver, white, and gray striped she-cat held her head high and went straight to her mother, but passing a look at Mosquitofoot on the way. He glanced back and smiled and Lillypaw almost threw up her lunch.

"Snowhunter," Lighningstar continued. Lillypaw turned her head from the sight of her brother and his mentor stepping up to face their leader. "Do you agree that Reedpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"I agree that he is ready."

"Reedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Reedpaw, from now on, you will be known as Reedclaw. Dayclan welcomes you as a full warrior."

The clan then called out the names of the four new warriors: "Mosquitofoot! Owlwhispers! Milkfur! Reedclaw! Mosquitofoot! Owlwhispers! Milkfur! Reedclaw!"

Once they quieted down, Lightningstar said, "You four shall sit silent vigil tonight. And tomorrow, the patrols shall be lead by Misttail, Wolfsong, Fuzzyears, and Eagleheart."

Lightningstar bounded off of the High Rock and into her den just beneath it. Lillypaw padded slowly over to her siblings. She dragged her paws and felt as if they were filled with lead.

"Congratulations…" She muttered as she stood next to them. Her head was lowered so they couldn't see her expression. She saw Glitterpaw looking at her sympathetically and Lillypaw glared at her, not wanting any of it.

"Lillypaw, we-"

She cut Reedclaw off and said, "It's alright. We'll manage Lillyclan while you take care of Dayclan. I mean, it's too bad it has to happen, but it was going to eventually."

"True, but we want to come to the next meeting. To say farewell and to see the new cats getting their Lillyclan names." Milkpaw pitched in.

"Of course. You can come to our meetings whenever you want." Lillypaw began laughing quietly with small tears trailing down her cheeks. Milkfur began to burst out bawling and Reedclaw let a few tears escape him as he struggled to keep them in. Lillypaw heard a small sob next to her and turned to see Glitterpaw.

She was crying too and was choking on her own tears. Lillypaw dipped her head and looked up at the stars, wondering what was in store for them.

The next day Lillypaw got up from her nest and shook herself, freeing her pelt from a few clumps of moss. Lightningstar had called for her and she padded up to the leader's den.

"Lillypaw, is there something you haven't told me?" Lightningstar looked down at Lillypaw with her blue eyes. Lillypaw gulped, thinking her leader meant Lillyclan.

"Like what?"

"Something about Starclan."

"Oh, that something…"

"Softspots told me an interesting prophecy Starclan had sent to her. I believe it went 'When the fire dies a lily blooms to save the world from darkness' or something like that."

Without thinking Lillypaw corrected her. "Actually it's 'Once the fire dies out, a lily will blossom, keeping away the forces of darkness.'"

She looked up to see her leader smirking at her. Shoot! she thought. I just told her everything she needed to know!

"I have been told that you are part of a prophecy and that you need two things called Empires to come and stay with the clans, correct?"

Lillypaw simply nodded her head in defeat.

Lightningstar then said, "The Empires may stay here, if they like. We are all on the same side and must fight against the evil Empires and the Dark Forest."

"Really? Thank you so much, Lightningstar!" Lillypaw jumped up and ran out of the opening of the den and towards the open forest.

The moon was high as Lillypaw and her siblings made their way to the Highstump. The breeze ruffled their fur and the stars brightened their way with light. All of the cats surrounded the newly named warriors who would be leaving. Squirrelpaw and Lionpaw had been named Squirrelfoot and Lionroar.

Lillypaw stood on the Highstump to name their new members and say goodbye to the members that were leaving.

"Today I shall name our new Lillyclan warriors. Onepaw you are now Onepath. Hollypaw you are now Hollylark. Goldenpaw you are now Goldenbelly. Leafpaw you are Leafcloud. Speedpaw you are Speedburst. Pinepaw you are Pineblaze. Sandpaw you are Sandclaw. Shadepaw you are Shadekick. Lovepaw you are Lovemoon."

Everyone smiled at their Lillyclan names and began to murmur about them. Lillypaw silenced them and turned to Peonypaw and her brother and sister. Her brother was a small and timid looking gray striped tom with bright green eyes who was named Lichenpaw. Her sister was a tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes and was named Poppypaw.

"Poppypaw you are Poppyleap. Lichenpaw you are Lichengaze. Peonypaw you are Peonyflower. Ravenpaw you are Ravenmask. And Speckledpaw you are Speckleddawn.

Let us all get along as proud members of Lillyclan! Let us uphold the bonds of friendship that are bound to connect our four mighty clans!" all the cats cheered and practiced their fighting moves throughout the rest of the meeting. Once the younger members left, the original members all stood to say their goodbyes to the secondhand members.

"I'm sure we'll meet again." Lionroar nudged Milkfur's flank and put an enormous paw on Reedclaw's shoulder. "If Starclan wants us to."

"Of course. We shall see each other if it is willed. Let us never forget the times we have shared. We will have to let Lillypaw and the others take care of things around here now." Reedclaw smiled at the other two apprentices. "I just can't believe it's over so soon. I wish it could have lasted."

"But the memories will last," Milkfur whispered, allowing small tears to stream down her pretty face. "memories that will last a lifetime. I'll never forget any of you guys. Never ever. I promise I won't."

Squirrelfoot stepped up and, surprisingly, she remained completely calm while she said, "We'll always be friends. This has been great. If we see each other in battle, there is no turning away from memories and the single fact that we are friends and comrades. We shall never oppose each other unless given a strict reason as to why we should. At least, I will never attack any of you, never. I absolutely won't forget my family."

"That means so much, and I would like to feel and think the same. You will always be welcome in Lillyclan, so feel free to come to meetings and everything. We'll even tell you any changes we make or whatever. Just so you know." Lillypaw spoke clearly, no matter the tears that streamed down her own face. And no matter how much she cried she refused to let her smile break. She held every cat together in a sort of group hug.

The cats all separated, tears flowing and sobs echoing in the forest. They would never be the same, Lillypaw thought. Things will change no matter how much we promise.

The next morning, however, resulted in pandemonium. Misttail and Stonefall had returned from their patrol with Clawfur and Jackalkill and they had all been extremely fizzed off. Jackalkill and Misttail carried the bodies of Badgertail and Rustflute. They laid the corpses in the middle of the clearing as all of the cats looked on in horror. A loud yowl of sorrow escaped Heatherfoot's throat as she saw the dead body of her brother, Rustflute. Jackalkill stood, trembling in blind fury, as he and Heatherfoot rubbed their muzzles against their brother's ginger and cold pelt.

Pythonclaw and Fuzzyears bounded to the brown tabby as they had been alarmed to his death. Badgertail had been like a brother to them, being Pythonclaw's best friend and Fuzzyears' first crush. They silently sobbed into the tom's fur as Pythonclaw vowed to avenge his friend by removing his killer from the forest.

"WHO DID THIS?" Lightningstar's voice stormed through the camp. Wolfsong ushered Minkkit and Clawkit into the nursery as their leader leapt across the clearing towards the bodies of her dead clanmates. "WHO DARES TO KILL THE CATS OF DAYCLAN? THEY SHALL PAY!"

Misttail stepped towards her leader and whispered into her ear. After she backed away, Lightningstar's face became solemn.

"Nightclan… dared to kill MY clanmates… How dare they…? I SHALL DESTROY THEM!" Lighningstar bounded to the High Rock and didn't even have to shout the words that summoned the clan, for they had all followed her besides the cats who were mourning.

"I hereby commence war against Nightclan! They killed our clanmates, so we shall relieve them from their guilt by beating the living foxdung out of them!"

The clan yowled in agreement and support of their leader. "We'll get 'em! We'll destroy them!" shouted Mosquitofoot.

"Yeah, we'll show them what it means to screw around with Dayclan!" came Icefire's yowls from outside the nursery.

"Icefire? You wish to fight?" Lightningstar asked, amazed.

"I may be a queen, but I can still shred a few tails." she replied without even having to think over the words.

"I as well." Wolfsong came out of the nursery. "I actually wish to resume warrior duties as soon as I can. I shall leave my kits with my mother while we fight."

"Thank you, Wolfsong, Icefire. You two are the first to come on this patrol. The others to come with us to Nightclan shall be the following cats: Graywalker, Lionthroat, Jackalkill, Hawkswipe, Reedclaw, Mosquitofoot, Eagleheart, Lynxblossom, Snowhunter, Tigersong, Misttail, Lillypaw, and Nobleheart."

Lillypaw gasped as her name was called. She didn't want to fight with the Nightclan cats, especially if Lionroar and Squirrelfoot were going to be there.

Reedclaw put a paw on her shoulder and shook his head, showing her he didn't want to fight either, but they had to avenge their fallen clanmates.

They all bounded through the forest towards the Nightclan camp to settle their differences once and for all. Lillypaw bounded after Lightningstar with pride; this was her first battle and she was pumped.

Rain began to muddy the ground as the warriors of Dayclan sloshed through it. Lillypaw's fur became a filthy brown color as she pushed through the thick mud, rain water slipping their way into her eyes. Constantly blinking, she kept on running until Lightningtar stopped in front of her. She nearly bumped into the older she-cat but Lionthroat grabbed her by the scruff and set her down in between Jackalkill, Graywalker, Pythonclaw, and Reedclaw.

Another patrol from Nightclan stood at their front, staring the Dayclan cats down. Lillypaw looked around the patrol, and saw no-one who had been a part of Lillyclan. Sighing in relief she noticed only a few cats from Nightclan she knew: Timepause, the deputy; Sparkplug, one of the clan's best warriors; and Brownclaw, a sneaky warrior who stood with a sick grin on his face as Lightningstar stepped forward to confront Timepause.

"Where is Wildstar?" she asked, referring to the Nightclan leader who was nowhere to be seen.

"She is dead. I am the new leader, Timestar." the enormous brown tabby tom replied. "I have already gone to the Moonpool with Willowstream for my nine lives. And I have made Sparkplug my deputy. Anyhow, as I recall, don't you only have one life left? Are you sure an old she-cat like you should be on the battle field and not in the elder's den?"

Lightningstar snarled at the tom in response as Lillypaw let out an indignant yowl.

"See, you're even letting little pipsqueaks like this fight in major battles. Dayclan sure is losing its touch, huh?"

"Your cats killed Badgertail and Rustflute. You and your clan shall pay for their deaths. I am here to make sure of it." Lightningstar said, ignoring his previous comment.

"That's perfect. We were just on our way to run you out of the forest. Now all we have to do is kill all of you and take over the rest of your mangy clan. I see you have taken some of your best fighters. We'll destroy them all and kill off the weaklings back at your camp! How do you like the sound of that, the amazing Lightningstar?"

Trembling with anger, Lightningstar said, "Who killed them? Who killed Badgertail and Rustflute?"

"I did," came the reply of a gray tabby tom with blue eyes. "They were so easy to wipe off the face of the Earth that I decided to come and try again."

"Brownclaw!" Jackalkill and Pythonclaw, without warning, leapt at the tom and shredded at his pelt as the battle broke out everywhere.

Lillypaw's claws soon found their way deep into the shoulder of a dusty brown tom with yellow eyes and a stump for a tail. She recognized him as Thorntail from seeing him at a few gatherings.

The tom screeched in pain as the white she-cat tore his shoulder with her claws. She saw he was about to throw himself onto his back to get her to release him, so she leapt off of his shoulder to rake her claws across his exposed belly as he landed on the ground with a thud.

She pinned him down and kept slashing at his belly with her hind legs until he got up and ran, yowling, into the brush and probably towards the Nightclan camp.

She looked around and saw Heatherfoot being held down by Sparkplug, the new deputy of Nightclan. Lillypaw rammed into his side and threw him off of her clanmate. Lillypaw noticed the silver and black tom had left a huge, gaping wound in Heatherfoot's flank.

She turned to the tom growling and snarling. He rose up onto his hind legs and Lillypaw rolled towards them to unbalance him. He fell like a rock and she leapt over him, raking her claws down his back.

He ran off once Lionthroat joined the battle and the large, golden tom shot after him, claws unsheathed and ready to shred some tail.

Heatherfoot dipped her head in thanks and Lillypaw told her to head back to camp to get her wound treated. "How do you think Lightningstar would do if she found out you were fighting with an injury like that? She would throw you through the forest and into a twoleg nest."

"I know, I know. I'll go have Softspots look at it. You just take care of yourself around here, kay? These guys are shady and ruthless fighters, and have no intention of going easy on an apprentice."

With that said, the cream she-cat bounded towards the Dayclan camp as Lillypaw set off to fight again. There was a loud yell that echoed from the center of the clearing and everyone stopped in their battles to stop and watch the two leaders of their clans fighting to the death.

Timestar and Lightningstar were wrestling around in the dirt, causing dust to spray into the air and all around them. Timestar raked his claws across Lightningstar's face as she sunk her teeth into his leg.

The brown tom threw her off and leapt on her to pin her down. She struggled against the larger tom but he silenced her with a slash to her belly. He grabbed her by the scruff and threw her across the clearing.

The Dayclan cats yowled in surprise and they all surged towards their leader. Lillypaw did not hesitate to catch the Nightclan leader by jumping onto his shoulders and sinking her teeth and claws into his throat.

The Nightclan cats all stared on in shock, as did some of the Dayclan cats as Lillypaw leapt away from the giant brown tom as he lost his first life.

Lillypaw's yowl of victory sounded through the clearing and the Dayclan cats joined in. Once Timestar had gotten up and started to limp away, Lillypaw called after him in a dead serious tone:

"Never mess with Dayclan again, or I'll make sure you don't have any more lives left! You hear me?"

The cats of Dayclan all yowled their agreement as the Nightclan cats all rushed through their swampy forest and back to the caves, cliffs, and crevices they called a camp.

Lillypaw rand over to her leader and mentor and automatically began to weep. She lay on the ground breathing irregular, shallow pants.

"Lightningstar… are you going to be ok?" Lillypaw asked, though she already knew the answer. She only wanted to hear the opposite come out of Lightningstar's muzzle, but she was not given it.

"I… don't… think I'm… gonna make… it," the cream and brown she-cat panted. "But… I refuse to die… until… I have… made you a warrior… as my apprentice… my last… one."

"But I'm not supposed to become a warrior for another moon or so…" Lillypaw trailed off, tears soaking her already muddy fur.

"Yes… that is true… But I have to… b-be… the one who… m-makes… you a… w-w-warrior. If I-I don't… I will… never… consider my… job… c-c-complete." her voice was rasping for breath as she was speaking her soon to be final words.

"I already… know you are… ready to… become a… warrior… so, I shall… give you… the name… Lillystream…"

Lillystream let out a sob as she nodded to her mentor, never taking her stormy blue-green eyes away from Lightningstar's ocean blue ones. Never breaking eye contact.

"Never… let your… streaming… kindness… stop… You… have the… power… to save… clans… and… change… fate… forever… And… beware… the… hawk… and owl… that…destroy… the…lily."

Her leader's head plopped onto the ground and her body gave a huge shudder and she fell silent, her eyes forever closed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lillystream buried her face into her mentor's fur. "This can't be happening!"

Author's Note: WHYYYY? I know, right? When I showed this to my friend, she's who Mousestep's based off of, since she is also a lover of Warriors and my work, she cried! I'm serious! Anyway, I only have the epilogue left and then I can finish my other Ffictions and begin the second book; Warriors the Final Beginning: The Lilly's Journey. Also, I'm going to start calling the series in its title WFB with the actual name of the story/book. Oh, and trust me, the second one is going to be WAY awesome than the first one, though if you can't stand death scenes, violence, or Warrior Code breaking then you shouldn't read it. But if you love all that stuff, you creepy readers you!, then read along after the last bonus chapter. Plus, on a second note, I still have the create a kit contest going on but will cancel it on the second of January. I have many other contests and polls if you wish to participate, all you need to do is go to my profile and lookie for a lil' bit. Also message me if you have any questions, opinions, or recommendations or if you just want to chat.


	12. Epilogue

Da da da da, da da da da da da! Here we go, the last chapter of Warriors the Final Beginning book one! YAY!

*Audience applauds*

The stories been great and I can't wait to continue the series, but, until then, you have to put up with reading the last part of the first book!

Hope you all enjoy and I own nothing but my pokemon pajamas.

**Epilogue**

Lillystream padded through the bramble tunnel that lead into the camp. She had just returned from a task that Softspots had sent her on to retrieve some poppy seeds, since they were out and some of the she-cats would soon be expecting kits.

It had been a moon since Lightningstar died and Lionstar had taken over, making Graywalker his deputy. Lillystream was extremely proud of her father for becoming the deputy and so were the rest of the family. Swiftmoon, Wolfsong, Milkfur and Reedclaw called out his name for what seemed like ages before they finally became calm about the situation.

She dropped off the herbs and headed through the tunnel again, entering the forest. She went to go hunting, since it was nearing leaf bare and the prey would begin to slowly disappear into their burrows for the season. She also wanted to see if she could locate a few of the dens so that she could inform her clanmates and they could dig them up when the hunting got too bad and the prey too low to hold the clan's hunger.

Lillystream hadn't gone to Lillyclan for a moon, since they hadn't had a meeting since Lightningstar's death. She had made Clawkit its new deputy, after Glitterpaw had been made a warrior, Glitterwhisker. Thrushpaw, Thornpaw, Wolfpaw, Speedpaw, Leafpaw, and Pinepaw had all had their warrior ceremonies and had been named Thrushfoot, Thornleap, Wolftooth, Speednose, Leafpelt, and Pineclaw.

Glitterwhisker had been mooning around the camp for awhile and Lillystream thought that it had something to do with Thrushfoot.

She was sure that her best friend had been meeting with the tabby tom and by the way the tortoiseshell's belly grew slightly larger every day, Lillypaw knew that she would find out if her inner accusations were true.

She had not stopped going to Lillyclan although she was now a warrior and she refused to give it up until Clawkit was either at least five moons or until the Empires came to join the clans. Wolftooth still came around every other meeting and so had a few of the other original members.

Lillystream knew that Lillyclan would keep it's ways of making bonds of friendships between the clans for the future kits, apprentices and maybe even warriors of the lake.

Though no matter how hard they tried, the cats of Dayclan were still furious at Nightclan and both clans constantly had skirmishes and fights. Lillystream was sick of it and so was Lionstar.

Lionstar had taken over her apprenticeship for the last moon, until she was old enough to enter the warrior's den. Even though she had been named a warrior and had gone by the name her deceased mentor gave her, she had not felt ready enough to become a full fledged warrior.

Bounding down to the stream near Dawnclan, she noticed something wriggling through the underbrush. Dropping to a hunter's crouch, she turned to see what it was. Lillystream slinked forward towards the holly bush until she was close enough to scent that it wasn't any kind of prey.

She pulled aside a few branches of the bush to see a tiny black-and-white kit with striking green eyes. He was mewling loudly and was ridiculously skinny. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone who would be the kit's parent. Also, when Lillystream scented the air, she could tell that a loner had been here, but the scent was weak and the cat couldn't have been here for at least two sunrises. She picked him up by the scruff and ran back to the camp immediately. She could not stand by as this kit had been suffering alone in a strange, and forbidding place.

The little bundle calmed at her touch and was soothed to sleep as she raced back through the tunnel entrance. Ignoring all of her clanmate's incredulous stares, she leapt through the nursery entrance.

She greeted Swiftmoon, Icefire and Icefire's three new kits; Poolkit, a tiny black she-kit with pale blue eyes; Honeykit, a ginger tabby she-kit with gray eyes that had a stormy blue to them; and Longkit, a white tom with a black tail and black splotches of fur and stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Who's kit is that, Lillystream?" Icefire asked, concern traced into her voice. "I've never seen him before. He can't be yours, can he?"

"Yours!" Swiftmoon yowled in surprise. "You're much to young to have kits, Lillystream! You just became a warrior!"

"Calm down, mom. No, he isn't mine. Don't you think I'd mention to you and the rest of the clan if I was pregnant?" She continued after Swiftmoon's sigh of relief.

"Anyways, I don't know who his parents are or who he is. What I do know that he definitely isn't clan born. He smells like twolegs so I think he's the kit of a kittypet or a loner, but I found him by the stream on Dawnclan's border. I was wondering if you could nurse him."

"Of course I will. These three could use another playmate besides myself as well. Though I think you should name him, Lillystream. Because you found him."

The black and white tom with the exhilarating green eyes stared up at her, confused, and then broke out into a wide smile and let out a mew of, "Mamma!"

"I completely agree!" came Swiftmoon's happy response to Lillystream taking in the kit as her own. "What will you name him, Lillystream?"

"Well, you see his green eyes?" she asked and the other she-cats nodded their heads. "Well, Tumbletail told me, when I was still an apprentice, that he once saw a cobra. He said that the cobra's scales were an exotic shade of green and I've never forgotten his story. So, I think I'll name him Cobrakit." she smiled and licked the tom's right ear and he wriggled happily. "I guess I'm a foster mom now?" she said as the small kit found his way to suckle at Icefire's belly.

Swiftmoon, who had been sitting beside Icefire calmly up to this point and had been playing with Longkit, suddenly gasped and said, "Foster?"

"Yes… Why?" Lillystream asked, confused.

"Oh it's nothing. Nothing that concerns you…yet." Swiftmoon then turned away from her to play with Minkkit and Clawkit. Clawkit raced over to her and whispered into her ear, as he always did. He was always a quiet tom, but he was also one to keep promises and he promised to report to Lillystream about what happened in the nursery ever since she had gotten her warning from Lightningstar.

"Hawkears came again, and I chased him away. He tried to talk to Minkkit about some forest that's dark where a tiger is, and it scared us so I chased him away. Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes you did," Lillypaw whispered back, completely aware of what Lightningstar had said to her before she had died. Once Starclan visited her again in her dreams they told her the full version of the warning.

"Beware the hawk, the owl, and their forces of darkness that search to destroy the lily." She knew the lily was her, the darkness was the Dark Forest, the owl was Owlwhispers, and the hawk was Hawkears.

Hawkears was the father of Wolfsong's kits, making him her brother in law. Clawkit saw the evil in him and always kept his family members away from him. He was extremely protective, especially over Lillystream and his sister, Minkkit.

Lillystream was his aunt and he was her nephew and she couldn't be prouder of the half pint. He would make a great warrior and he was already a great member of Lillyclan, even if he was only four moons old.

Starclan had also told her that the time when the Empires had to join the clans was in one moon and that she would go on the largest journey of her life only a short while later. They had said the reason of the journey would be to bring back a clan called Skyclan and to ask them for help against the Dark Forest.

They had also said that there would be a second reason. A reason that only she would really understand. A dark and secret reason that has been kept away from her for her entire life. Something to do with family. It seemed like everyone in Starclan liked to talk about family. Cloudtail, Firestar, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf… practically everyone related to Firestar. But they only talked about it with her. How strange…

Curious to find out what happens next? Read on in book two of Warriors the Final Beginning: "The Journey of the Lilly"! WOW I am finally done! At least with book one! This means it's time for all the cats and readers to find something else to partake in or read until I've started the second book.

Thanks for reading, it's been great! Love all my readers and reviewers you've all been awesome and I appreciate you all for reading my first finished fanfiction and seeing it through til the very end,

Lillystream~


End file.
